MegaMan StarForce Rewrite: Part 1 - The Andromeda Saga (MMSFRW:B1)
by UltimateAvengers
Summary: AN: I have cancelled the challenge, and will do the story myself, as a series of 4 fics. It's a mix of the Anime/Game worlds! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOMED! FLAMES DELETED! hiatus over!
1. Chapter 1

Megaman Starforce Rewrite: Part 1

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

 **bold** = battle card/attack/Em wave change

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 ** _Bold_** = battle card/attack/EM wave change in flashback

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 ** _(P.O.V)_** = Point of view change

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my ideas for a new set of abilities for Rogue (gained when Solo, as Rogue, does a 2nd wave change with Laplace.) and my idea for this rewrite of the series.

* * *

Chapter 1

1st Prologue

 **Planet Earth, The continent of Mu, 12,000 years ago, The Fated Day**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

Chaos. That was the only way to describe the Continent of Mu, as a giant, Em entity destroyed everything & everyone. People tried to find shelter in nearby buildings, but the assailant, known as Le Mu, only crushed them.

Watching this carnage, powerless to stop it, was a boy named Solo. He was 13 years old, 4 feet tall, had long, silver hair that was spiky at the bottom, tanned skin with a tattoo, shaped like a gold colored crest of Mu (go to google images & search: crest of Mu) and red eyes. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt, gold square-shaped earrings, and baggy black pants with green lines running down them.

 _1 hour later_

Le Mu had been sealed away using the powers of 3 objects, the OOParts (Out Of Place parts). Solo had been taken to a room, and given a small, stone sword (The OOPart known as The Sword Of Zerker.). There, he was to be sealed away, so that Solo could wake up in the future, and guard Le Mu. If said being was freed, Solo could use the OOParts to reseal it.

But, Solo was not alone. He was to have a companion, a being made of EM (Electro Magnetic) waves. He (Solo's companion) was named Laplace. (AN: In my story Laplace is a GUY.)

Laplace looked to be made of dark blue electricity. He was almost 5 feet tall. The top of his body could be seen as his head, since he had 2 big yellow dots for eyes, and he had a lightning bolt shaped tail where his legs would be. He has 2 arms, that each ended in a claw with 4 nails.

Nearly 1 foot behind his eyes, he had 2 objects that looked like a single clock hand, 1 on each of his (shoulders). They were gold colored, with the inner part being red, with a gold dot on the circular part. His arms extended from each of these shoulders. Also, he had a thick, gold band on each of his (wrists). Also, he spoke broken English (couldn't form complete sentences) so he made buzzing sounds at points where he had trouble speaking.

* * *

 _Flashback: 1,000 years ago), The creation of Mu._

 _Also, let me explain about Mu: 13,000 years (1,000 years before the Solo was born) before the series took place, Mu was an advanced, super civilization with the best EM technology in existence. The people, called (Murians), obeyed their founder, The Tribe King. He made it so all Murians were born with the power to see EM waves (no other humans could do this) and the power to transform their bodies into EM waves (The EM Wave Change) so they could control the waves._

 _Their king used the power of EM waves with their tech to make Mu float in the Sky! Then, he created a protector for his people: Le Mu. Before the Tribe King passed on, he had 3 sons, who each founded a tribe: The Zerker, Saurian & Ninja Tribes. Each had 1 OOPart: The Sword Of Zerker, The Rock Of Saurian, & The Star Of Ninja. The OOParts each held 1/3 of Le Mu's power._

 _The Murians divided between the tribes, except for some who chose not to join. The 3 tribes lived peacefully, the EM beings who lived in Mu worked alongside the people. And so, peace reigned for 1,000 years... Until now, when Le Mu lost control of it's power._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Solo & Laplace knew that, once they were sealed in the cryogenic casket (AN: A MURIAN Stasis pod. It was the best I could think of.) their lives would change forever. As the lid was closed, they pondered: _'I wonder what the future holds for us?'_ Then, they felt the pod sending cryogenic gas (sleep gas, for their 12,000 year sleep.) causing them to close their eyes, and enter a dream, of better times.

* * *

 _Timeskip: 12,000 years later._

 **Planet Earth, Old Tribal Tomb, 1:00 pm, June 7th, Year 200X**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

Deep inside an old, ruined tomb, several miles outside Electopia, there laid a rusted, bronze casket. A pair of yellow eyes (belonging to an EM being), in the darkness of the casket, opened, feeling that the stasis device starting to weaken. In an attempt to save him & his friend, the UMA (EM being born on Earth) rammed his head against the lid 5 times, until it popped off.

Laplace (the aforementioned UMA) took in his surroundings. They were in a room, made of stone. The ceiling had several large cracks in it. Sunlight (the first seen by Laplace in 12,000 years) flooded through, landing on the face of a sleeping Solo.

Solo, feeling something warm on his face, suddenly started to wake. As he opened his eyes, he saw a white light, and closed them. Solo: _'What is that light?'_ He opened his eyes again and, after taking a few minutes to adjust his sight, recognized it as sunlight. He sat up, and took in the surroundings.

Laplace (who had swallowed the Sword Of Zerker for safekeeping): "Wake...(buzz)...Up...Solo." Solo: "Where...or when, are we?" Laplace: "The casket has weakened, so we must be 12,000 years in the future." Solo: "Really? Then we should go explore." So the time-travelling-twosome jumped (floated in Laplace' case) through the cracks in the ceiling, and broke down a wall.

They saw a green field, with a long grey path going through it, trees on either side. Suddenly, Laplace stiffened. Solo (instantly alert): "What is it?" He suddenly feels tired. Laplace: "It seems that our bodies were not adjusted to the time of day now, so we are fatigued for some time. Also, you may get hungry (Solo's stomach growls). Fortunately, I sense a massive amount of EM Waves coming from there (Points to the part of the path going left)."

And so, the last Murians travelled westward, in search of food and shelter. After 1 hour, Solo fainted. Laplace, alarmed, tried to think of something, when he sensed several EM frequencies (for EM beings, all creatures give off EM Waves.) heading close to them. He went above Solo, and lifted his arms, controlling them to make him crawl, toward what could be salvation.

* * *

The life Laplace had sensed was a family of 3: A mother, father, and son; They were on a trip to see a Tribal Tomb. The mother was 5"4' tall, had a blue shirt, long brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, black tennis shoes, and a long purple skirt. Her name was Hope Stelar.

The man was 5"7' tall, had short, spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and wore blue jeans, grey shoes, and a white shirt with orange sleeves. His name was Kelvin Stelar. He wore an odd pair of sunglasses: They were silver, with a single, green visor-like lens that covered both eyes, and had multiple yellow rings on it, each ring inside another, getting smaller toward the center of the lens.

These were a pair of glasses called a Visualizer, because they let the wearer see EM waves. Currently, they were resting on Kelvin's forehead, above his eyes. The son is named Geo Stelar. He was fascinated by space (AN: His last name IS Stellar.). Also, he was 3"11' tall.

Geo had the same warm brown eyes as his parents, and he wore his brown hair in a spiky, skyward ponytail. He had knee-length red shoes, that were white on the bottom. Also, he had blue shorts stopping above his knees, a grey belt, and a zipped up red shirt with long sleeves that covered his hands, leaving only his fingers exposed. He finished the ensemble with a gold pendant, shaped like a shooting star (3 points going up, 1 pointing down.) hanging on a black cord around his neck.

Each of the trio wore an odd, rectangular box-shaped device on their left wrist, with their hand going through a hole in the middle. Geo's was blue, with a gold Pegasus silhouette in a hexagon on top. Kelvin's was green, with a Dragon symbol. Hope's was red, with the symbol of a Leo, the lion.

Geo was excited to see the Tomb, as his father was due to leave for space in a week. As he walked, he noticed his parents had stopped. Then, he tripped and landed on something. When he got up: "What did I trip over...(looks down)...The better question is Who!"

It was Solo! (They don't know him yet.) The Stelar family picked him up, and ran back to their car. After everyone was in, they drove to Echo Ridge, a district in the city of Electopia. If Kelvin had been using his Visualizer, he'd have seen Laplace in the car, sitting between Geo & Solo.

End Ch 1


	2. Chapter 2

Megaman Starforce Rewrite: Part 1

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

 **bold** = battle card/attack/Em wave change

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 ** _Bold_** = battle card/attack/EM wave change in flashback

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 ** _(P.O.V)_** = Point of view change

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my ideas for a new set of abilities for Rogue (gained when Solo, as Rogue, does a 2nd wave change with Laplace.) and my idea for this rewrite of the series.

* * *

Chapter 2

2nd Prologue

 **Planet Earth, Stelar Household, Echo Ridge, 3:33 pm, June 7th, Year 200X**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

Solo: _'What happened? All I remember is Laplace talking, then...nothing...Wait, I hear...voices? Did someone find me?'_ Slowly, Solo opened his eyes, and found a family of 3 standing in front of him. Geo noticed this, and told his parents.

Geo: "Mom, Dad he's awake!" Hope: "Oh, good. I almost thought we were to late!" Kelvin: "Looks like we were just in time." Solo: "For what?"

Geo: "We found you collapsed on the road 2 1/2 hours ago! Also, I'm Geo Stelar." Hope: "You were tired, and looked like you might get sick. My name is Hope Stelar." Kelvin: "It's a good thing we got you here when we did. this is our home. I'm Kelvin Stelar."

Solo: "My name is Solo, I thank you for saving me. (Stomach growls)." Hope, it just so happens we haven't eaten yet. Would you like to join us for lunch?" Solo: _' These people seem kind. And Laplace_ (who is whispering to him, unseen by all but Solo) _says they brought me here as soon as they found me. I guess a meal wouldn't hurt.'_ Solo: "Sure, thank you." Hope: "Your welcome! My husband  & son eat a lot, so I always cook plenty to eat!"

* * *

 _2 hours later_

Solo, after eating his fill, plopped down on the couch (he doesn't know what it is yet.) surprised by how soft it felt. Solo: _'And that's not all! Mrs. Stelar said her family likes her cooking. She practically served enough food for a small FEAST! They eat that much each day? The future is REALLY surprising.'_

Also, he was amazed that the people of the future used EM technology. Although, it was not as good as what he saw back on Mu. Laplace was exploring inside every machine in the house, investigating what he saw as primitive technology (despite the fact they were now 12,000 years in the future.).

Geo (sitting down next to Solo): "So, where are you from?" Solo: "..." Geo (sweatdrops): "Ok, when will you head home?" Solo: "I won't. I'm travelling, I don't live anywhere." Geo: "That's sad." Solo: "What was that I saw earlier? That moving image on the big box?" Geo: "You never saw TV before!?" Solo: "What's TV?"

Geo: "HUHHHHHHHHH?!" He said, loud enough to be heard all across town. Kelvin (wanting to avoid any awkwardness): "Would you like to spend the night here?" Solo (hears Laplace whisper to him): "Sure, if it's no trouble." Hope: "It's perfectly fine!"

Solo: "Do you mind if I sleep on this...what is it I'm sitting on?" Geo/Kelvin/Hope (in harmony): "It's a couch."

* * *

 _24 days later_

 **Earth, Stelar Home, 10:00 am, July 1st, Year 200X**

 ** _(Solo's P.O.V.)_**

 _'So far, I have spent 24 days in the Stelar's house. I learned enough about this future that I won't seem too outlandish to others. Laplace also told me that there are EM bodies called Viruses, that wreak havoc on technology here.-'_

Solo's inner monologue was cut short, as Geo opened the window, and called: "Could you come in please? We wish to speak with you about something." Solo: "Sure, be right there." He climbed off the house roof, and through the window, before exiting Geo's room. He took the stairs, finding the Stelar family in the living room.

Solo: "You wished to discuss something?" Hope: "We've been thinking, would you like us, to adopt you?" Solo ( ? floating over his head, anime style): "What's that mean?" The Stelars explained to me, that Adoption is when a people take someone who is alone, and add them to their family.

Solo: _'They...want me.. in their f-f-f-family? I...I never expected this. What if they find out my past? Will they still keep me?'_ Laplace, sensing Solo's hesitation (whispers to him; there are Rare moments where he can speak 3 full sentences): "Solo, so what if they find out the truth? They let you stay for a month, and have been so kind to us (although nobody knew I was here) They wouldn't ask you this if they weren't willing to do it." Solo, comforted by Laplace' words, nods: "Ok, thank you."

They all (even Laplace, who is seen only by Solo) share a group hug. And so, on that day, a strange duo from the past found a new home in the future. The question is: how will they adapt? And will they learn Solo's secret? Will Le Mu ever awaken, and if so, how will Solo get the 2 remaining OOParts?

End Ch 2


	3. Chapter 3

Megaman Starforce Rewrite: Part 1

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

 **bold** = battle card/attack/Em wave change

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 ** _Bold_** = battle card/attack/EM wave change in flashback

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 ** _(P.O.V)_** = Point of view change

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my ideas for a new set of abilities for Rogue (gained when Solo, as Rogue, does a 2nd wave change with Laplace.) and my idea for this rewrite of the series.

* * *

Chapter 3

End of Prologue/Shocking Discoveries

 **Space Station PEACE, Earth's Orbit, July 14th, Year 200X, 10:00 am**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

On the space station, PEACE, Kelvin Stelar & his crew were working to contact alien life, with an offering of Peace. However, what happened next was not expected at all. Kelvin: "What's happening?" Staff member: "I don't know! Our communications to the Aliens & Home are cut!" Maintenance man: "Hold it! There's something going on in the ship's reactor!"

Kelvin (putting on his Visualizers): "I'll check it out! See what you can do!" As he makes his way to the reactor, he notices some strange EM frequencies through his Visualizer, similar to what he once saw when he looked around the living room after Solo fell asleep, from the day he had, as he was adopted then. _'They seem to come from an EM being, similar to Viruses, but stronger.'_

Kelvin's inner musings were cut short, as he reached his destination. He saw what looked like 2 lights, 1 green & 1 blue (I'm sure you know what he's seeing.) fighting. And they were headed straight for the reactor! They got closer and closer, before there was a flash, and everything faded to black.

* * *

 _2 days later_

Geo & Solo, who wore the same clothes he had in chapters 1 & 2, were walking into their house after playing sports at the park. When they walked in, they saw their mom, talking to Aaron Boreal, a family friend, and close buddy of Kelvin's.

Mr. Boreal had brown hair, dark eyes, was stout (coughFATcough) and wore a white & blue hat with AMAKEN written on it, and on the back of his Blue & White jacket. He also had a green Transer. Once the Stelar Bros. saw the gloomy looks on their faces, they knew something was wrong. They rushed over, wanting to know the cause.

Mr. Boreal: "2 days ago, the PEACE tried to contact alien life. They succeeded. (the kids' faces were happy) But then, we lost all connection with them. (the boys' faces fell) Later, a space drone went up to check on them, but where the PEACE was, there was no station, only rubble. (Boreal takes 2 items out of his pockets) These were all they found." He held out his hands, to reveal Kelvin's Visualizer & Transer! Boreal gave Geo the Visualizer, and Solo the Transer.

Geo & Solo put on the items they received (for Geo, the Visualizer. For Solo, the Transer.) Inside the boys, you could hear what sounded like glass shattering. They ran over to their mother, and the whole house, even Laplace (who Geo would've seen, had he used the Visualizer) sobbed for several hours.

 ** _(Geo's P.O.V.)_**

In that moment, when I saw Dad's stuff, I knew he was gone. I felt, like someone had torn away a piece of my heart. But, I denied it. He couldn't be gone. He has to still be out there...Is he?

 ** _(Solo's P.O.V.)_**

My whole world. I felt as if I was reliving the destruction of Mu. I lost my birth father that day, now I lose another father?! This can't happen, not again! I found a home in the future, a family. Now I lose part of that too?! Why does this happen to me, wasn't 12,000 years ago enough?!

* * *

 _timeskip, July 28th_

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

It had been 12 days since the destruction of the PEACE. Geo & Solo only went outside to go stargazing at Vista Point. They, and their mother, denied Kelvin's death. They all believed he was still alive, stranded somewhere in space. The boys were set on becoming Astronauts, so they could go to space & find their dad.

 **Earth, Vista Point, Echo Ridge, 7:00 pm, July 28th, Year 200X**

Solo, having not known Kelvin his whole life, was coping easier. Geo, however, was painfully depressed. He rarely smiled, barely spoke to his mother, and withdrew from the world.

The brothers were laying on the grass, when they heard a soft melody. Something in it went straight through them, reaching their hearts. They followed the sound, and happened upon a girl.

This girl had neck-length, pink hair that ended in a spiky manner at the bottom, framing her face. She had green eyes as well. She wore a hooded pink jacket with a music note on the back, lime green shorts, pink boots, and pink fingerless gloves. Also, she had a blue guitar in her hands, which seemed to double as a transer (it was to be a red transer). This girl is teen pop star, Sonia Strumm. Not that the boys knew.

Sonia looked up, and saw the 2 sitting down 10 feet in front of her. Sonia: _'Oh great, more fans- wait, they don't seem to recognize me.'_ Geo/Solo: "Hi, who are you?" Sonia: _'Are they serious?_ (looks them in the eyes) _They're serious!'_ "Hello, how are you?" Geo: "Fine, we were just stargazing-" (Solo finishes) "We do it here all the time."

Sonia: "My name's Sonia Strumm, and you are?" Geo: "Geo Stelar-" Solo: "And Solo Stelar." She looked in their eyes again, and saw something...Something familiar to her: Loneliness. Geo, however, seemed to have it the worst. Sonia: "You both seem sad, are you ok?"

Geo: "Well-" Solo: "We were told our father was lost in the PEACE incident." Sonia: "I understand all too well where your coming from. I lost my own mother when I was younger." Geo/Solo (mostly Geo): "Oh, I see..." Sonia: "Geo, you seem to have taken this the hardest." Solo: "That's because I was adopted earlier this month. I didn't know dad like Geo did." Geo: "..." Sonia (looking at Geo): _'I just, when I look at him, I see me, when I lost mom. Nobody should have to feel that pain.'_ "Hey guys, let's form a Brotherband." (Brotherband is a link that symbolizes peoples' friendships. Transers are used to form it. The bond provides you with Link Power, which will be able to strengthen people if they EM Wave Change.) Geo/Solo (look at each other,  & nod): "Ok" And on that night, a bond was forged that would soon be tested many times over.

End Ch 3


	4. Chapter 4

Megaman Starforce Rewrite: Part 1

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

 **bold** = battle card/attack/Em wave change

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 ** _Bold_** = battle card/attack/EM wave change in flashback

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 ** _(P.O.V)_** = Point of view change

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my ideas for a new set of abilities for Rogue (gained when Solo, as Rogue, does a 2nd wave change with Laplace.) and my idea for this rewrite of the series.

 **(go to YouTube & play "what I'm made of" by Crush 40 whenever a battle takes place.)**

* * *

Chapter 4

What Is Yet To Come

 **Earth, Vista Point, Echo Ridge, 7:00 pm, July 31st, Year 200X**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

2 days have passed since Geo, Sonia & Solo formed a Brotherband. The Soon-To-Be EM Human Trio was Vista Point, stargazing. Geo (puts on Visualizers): "These glasses are called Visualizers, my dad made them. You can use them to see EM Waves." Sonia: "Cool!" Geo, turning his head, spots Laplace, who couldn't react in time, and flew into Solo's Transer.

(AN: I never explained the Transer: It is a handheld device that acts as a phone, computer, wallet/credit card & passport/ID. It uses EM Waves. Also, it can use items called battle cards. Battle cards are computer chips (not the edible kind) that you scan in your Transer to use against Viruses.)

Solo (who saw everything): "Guys, I have something to tell you." Solo has Laplace come out, and Geo & Sonia each take turns using the Visualizers to see him. Solo: "This is Laplace, an EM being. Now, have you heard of Mu?" He tells them about his past, and his mission.

Solo: "Now you know. I was afraid of how you'd react, like you would leave me-" Geo cuts him off: "Seriously? Solo, I understand your reasons, but we're siblings, and to be a Family means we're always there for each other." Sonia: "While I'm shocked, I know Geo is right. Besides, we formed a Brotherband. I only knew you guys for 2 days, but it feels like a lifetime to me. We stick together!"

Solo (weeping out of joy): "T-t-thanks guys, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that!" As the embrace in a group hug, Laplace senses something, and tells Solo, Geo & Sonia (you don't need technology or special powers to hear EM beings like Laplace or Omega-Xis speak.).

Geo looks up at the sky, Visualizers on, and sees 2 lights - 1 green, 1 blue - fighting. Then, a Pink light comes and stops the blue from hitting the green. The blue leaves, but not before slamming the other 2 lights downward! Geo/Solo: "They're headed right for us!" They only got as far as "They're" before the 4 were blinded by a white flash.

* * *

 **Unknown Location, unknown time**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

Geo, Sonia, Solo & Laplace wake up in... A strange green void. As they look around, they spot what seem to be 2 EM beings: The 1st looks like a dog/wolf hybrid lacking a lower body. It seems to be made of Green static, wears blue armor, and has red eyes. This is Omega-Xis.

The 2nd looks like a blue, old-fashioned Greek harp, with 2 stubby arms that each have a blue ball where the hands should be. It has pink eyes, a mouth, and 2 flames, 1 on each of the sides of its head(?). Her name is Lyra.

Both look injured. Geo, feeling drawn to the beastly one, goes over to him. Sonia does the same, but with the harp. Solo & Laplace go in between the 2 pairs, observing.

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.: Geo & Omega-Xis)_**

Geo: "Are you ok? You look hurt!" Omega-Xis: _'Strange, his EM frequency is similar to my own- Wait, what's that on his forehead...That's-'_ "Huff, huff,...Looks like he did a number on me. My name's Omega-Xis. That (irritating) harp is Lyra. Who are you anyway?" Geo: "My name's Geo Stelar. The girl over by the harp is Sonia Strumm, my friend. The silver haired boy between us and Sonia is my brother, Solo Stelar, and the EM being next to him is his friend, Laplace."

Omega-Xis: _'Stelar, and he has a brother? Wait, their frequencies are different. Geo's is like Kelvin's, but Solo... His frequency is nothing like Kelvin's...But, it also seems...old, older then any of these kids. Same goes for that...Laplace...He's no FM-ian, and he's not an AM-ian, that's for sure. What is going on, anyway?'_

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.: Sonia & Lyra)_**

Sonia (after introducing herself, and her friends - including Laplace.): "You seem hurt, what happened?" Lyra: "First off, my name's Lyra. 2nd, the blue & green (armored mutt.) is Omega-Xis. 3rd, we were attacked."

Lyra: _'She has a frequency to match mine. We could maybe wave change and - Wait, she's emitting a ton of Loneliness waves_ (That's how AM-ians/FM-ians refer to loneliness.) _and they seem suppressed. Same goes for the 2 human boys...Did something happen? And What is up with Solo & Laplace' waves?'_

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

Laplace: "Proximity...(buzz)...Alert!" Omega-Xis: "I know, somebody's coming!' Omega-Xis hides in Geo's Transer, Lyra hides in Sonia's, and Laplace hides in Solo's. Everything fades to white.

* * *

 **Earth, Vista Point, Echo Ridge, 7:05 pm, July 31st, Year 200X**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

When the trio woke up, they were back at Vista Point. They heard footsteps, so they bolted behind the trees. A man came into the clearing. He was middle aged, with brown hair, dark eyes, and a police uniform covered by a tan trench coat. Also, he had a green transer, and wore an odd red light(?) on his head. This is Satellite Police Detective Copper.

Copper: "Where'd they go? I swore I picked up several Z Wave (unknown) frequencies. They were right here, how could they just vanish?" He turns and leaves. Our Heroes wait until his footsteps can't be heard.

They all come out. Omega-Xis: "Alright the coast is clear, now why do Solo & Laplace give off some old, strange EM waves?" Solo: "It's best I show you." **EM WAVE CHANGE! ON AIR!** (in my story, they don't need to say their names.) Solo is suddenly engulfed in purple flames, before they vanish, leaving him with a new look.

Solo's hair is now styled in an upward, spiky manner (same style as Vegeta, from Dragon Ball Z.) He now wears a black spandex bodysuit, with a red Crest Of Mu on his chest. He now wears a black helmet with red lines, that opens up in the back, so his hair isn't covered. His face, from the top bottom half of his forehead, to just above his nose, is covered by a purple, x-shaped visor attached to the helmet by 2 green circles on the sides of his head.

His suit has a tan/grey armored collar, similarly colored shoulder pads with same colored conical spikes, and has knee length, black armored boots, each with a red spike curving upward to his knees. His left hand is in a black glove. His left forearm is covered from wrist to elbow by a black gauntlet, that has a red ring on the wrist, with a red spike extending to his elbow (like those on his boots.) Purple fire covers his right hand, stops at a thick grey band on his wrist, then covers the rest of his lower right arm, up to his elbow.

Rogue: "Another ability we Murians have is the power to EM Wave Change, turning our bodies into SOLID EM WAVES on our own. In other words, EM wave Humans. In this form, my name is Rogue." Omega-Xis/Lyra: "You mean you don't need a partner like we do?!" Solo/Rogue: "You need partners for an EM wave change? Then try it with Geo & Sonia's consent." Geo/Sonia nod their heads, thinking it would be awesome.

 **EM WAVE CHANGE! ON AIR!**

* * *

Omega-Xis turned into energy, before covering Geo. When Geo was uncovered, he had also changed. He wore a navy blue cat suit that covered his legs up to the point they met with his boots, and also covered his arms, all the way covering his hands/fingers. The spandex ended at the base of his neck. Also, there was a pair of yellow lines running up the left & right sides of the suit, from his knees to his armpits. He also had some ocean blue armor on his chest, with a silver line separating it from his lower abdomen. Above the line, but below his collarbone, rested the same shooting star that hung from his pendant.

He had a helmet just like Rogue's, only light blue, and his visor wasn't x-shaped. It was a red visor, covering his forehead, until it reached below his nose, exposing his mouth. It also was open in the back of his helmet, letting his hair stay in its spiky ponytail. The visor was connected to the sides of his helmet, by 2 silver spikes with red circles. The middle of the helmet was dark blue, and had a silver hexagon, with a silver arrowhead mark below it.

Over his suit, he wore armor: He had boots like Rogue's, but they lacked the spikes. They were also light blue, with some silver on the knees and the top of the shoe parts, and silver on the area where the toes are covered. He had light blue shoulder pads, with a silver pentagon in the middle of each. He had a light blue armor piece covering his upper back, connecting to his shoulder pads.

To finish it off, his right arm had a light blue gauntlet going from his wrist to his elbow. However, his left arm had a matching gauntlet, with Omega-Xis' head replacing his left hand! This form would later be known as Megaman!

* * *

Lyra turned into pink ribbons, before wrapping around Sonia. Sonia's hair turned blonde, but stayed in the same style. She gained a red helmet with a blue visor, and a pink heart in the middle of her helmet. Also, there were 2 thick white circles on her helmet, looking vaguely like panda ears.

Her black cat suit covered her whole body (exactly like Rogue's), topped by a red armored, thigh length dress that had a red heart (outlined in gold) on the chest plate, with the cat suit covering everything above that, (I try to keep this fic t-rated in certain scenes) including her back, up to her neck, which was covered by a white scarf that extended to her knees.

The sleeves on her arms had red and white horizontal stripes. She had 2 white vertical stripes on the front of her dress, and 2 on the back. Her gloves were red, with a thick gold band (thinner than Rogue's band on his right arm.) on each wrist. To finish it, she had red armored boots (that were styled like Megaman's) with the toes of the boots being silver, and the kneepads of the boots being gold.

Her weapon was a sky blue guitar, the base of which was comprised of a heart shaped harp, with a small wing on the upper right side. At the tip of the guitar handle, there was a microphone attached, the speaker part jutted to the left, facing Sonia. The tip of the guitar handle (where you adjust the strings) had 2 bunny ears, and there were 2 yellow eyes and a red mouth between the microphone and the ears. Lyra is the guitar! This form will be known as Harp Note!

* * *

The wave changes ended, and they looked over their transformations. Geo, upon seeing Sonia, blushed so hard, it matched the color of his visor. Sonia was in a similar state upon seeing Geo. Rogue and Laplace (who was not needed for the wave change, so he floats beside Rogue) noticed their behavior. They could have teased them, but they had somewhere to be.

* * *

 _timeskip: 10 minutes_

 **Old Tribal Tomb Where Solo awoke after 12,000 years, 7:15pm, July 31, Year 200X**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

As EM wave Humans, they were able to make it to the tomb where Solo awakened, in 10 minutes, instead of an hour. Solo lead them inside, where they changed from being solid EM waves, to being regular EM waves - they became invisible and untouchable (literally) - and passed through the floor like ghosts. Upon reaching the room below, they spotted the Murian Stasis Casket (Pod).

Rogue: "Sit back, this is a long story. (Describes the events of chapter 1 before he woke up in the present.) Now, I already have The Sword Of Zerker (Laplace shows them the Sword, before putting it away) Now I just need the other 2. But I have no idea how to find them." Megaman/Geo: "But Le Mu is still sealed away. So you don't need them." Omega-Xis: "Until the time comes to find the other OOParts, we have more pressing matters to deal with."

Lyra: "I was born on the Planet FM. Our king, Cepheus, controlled a planet-destroying weapon called Andromeda. He once used it to destroy our Sister planet, Planet AM. Omega-Xis was the only known AM-ian survivor, but he was a newborn, so Cepheus had him raised on Planet FM."

Omega-Xis: "1 day, Cepheus sent me to investigate something in the Earth's orbit. It was the Space Station, PEACE. (Geo & Solo gasped at this) There, I met Kelvin Stelar, we talked, and became friends. But, 8 FM-ians inexplicably attacked the PEACE. I wanted to try and save the crew, but Cygnus, the same FM-ian who me and Lyra fought before meeting you, tried to drag me away. I struggled, but then I tried something. But I don't remember what happened, except an attack knocking me out."

Lyra: "Later, Omega-Xis & I eavesdropped on the King as he was meeting an advisor of his. That was where we learned of Omega-Xis' true heritage, and that Cepheus planned to attack Earth. We were angry, so we formed a plan. Omega-Xis went and stole The Andromeda Key, that controls the super-weapon itself. We took off for Earth in separate directions. Then, I saved Omega-Xis from Cygnus, and we met you."

Omega-Xis: "Now, 8 FM-ians will attack Earth in 2 years, so we must train, because we are the world's only hope!"

End Ch 4

 **Next Ch: 2 years filler/training before the battle starts! And Solo meets Luna!**

 **Stay tuned, I update when I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

MegaMan StarForce ReWrite: Part 1

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

 **bold** = battle card/attack/EM wave change

*Cut* = Doing something (in and out of flashback)

 ** _*POW*_** = Sound effects

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 ** _Bold_** = battle card/attack/EM wave change in flashback

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 ** _(P.O.V)_** = Point of view change

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my ideas for a new set of abilities for Rogue (gained when Solo, as Rogue, does a 2nd wave change with Laplace.) and my idea for this rewrite of the series. **Also, I will give this series a 4th story - a StarForce Style Rewrite of MegaMan: Battle Network, with Geo as the star!**

 **(go to YouTube & play "what I'm made of" by Crush 40 whenever a battle takes place.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Intermission: Training/School**

 **Stelar House, Echo Ridge, 7:00am, Sept. 1, Year220X** (AN: I learned that I got the year wrong when I typed 200X. Also, it's the 22nd -23rd century; EM waves power everything.) (They have trained for 1 month now.)

 ** _(Solo's P.O.V.)_**

Hope: "Solo! Are you dressed yet? You have 10 minutes for breakfast before heading to school!" Solo: "Be down in a minute!" As you can see, I (Solo) am going to Echo Ridge Middle School (7th Grade). Geo is still depressed, so he's being homeschooled (only for 2 years). Sonia, having a greedy/possessive manager (Named Chrys Golds) cannot go to public schools until she turns 15. Sonia, Geo & myself plan to attend Echo Ridge High School in 2 years.

 _10 minutes later_

I finish breakfast, grab my army style backpack and head out. As I open the door, I see a 13 year old girl who looked like she was about to knock. She had blue eyes, knee-length blonde hair, curled into 2 drills(?) with 1 on either side of her. She wore a Red (Leo) Transer (Sonia's guitar/Transer is a Leo), blue jacket & tie, a blue skirt, light blue knee-length socks, and black dress shoes. Behind her were 2 boys

1 was a Rotund (fat) boy with spiky dark green (almost black) hair with a black headband, and black eyes. He wore a Green (Dragon) Transer (Like Solo's), an open, brown sleeveless jacket with a yellow short-sleeved shirt, which had a picture of a Knife & Fork. He had green shorts, and Brown sneakers.

The other was a short (3 feet 7 inches in height) boy whose black hair looked like it was always messy. He wore green rimmed glasses, a blue (Pegasus) Transer (Like Geo's), a white dress shirt, and grey overalls. He also carried a brown messenger bag.

The girl immediately straightened, and politely introduced herself: "Hello, my name is Luna Platz, Echo Ridge Jr. High, Class President of 7th grade class 7a. These boys are my helpers, Bud Bison (the big boy) and Zack Temple (the short boy)."

Solo: "My name's Solo Stelar, I start 7th grade today in Class 7a at Echo Ridge Jr. High. Is there a reason you were at my door, about to knock?" Luna: "Oh, silly me! As class President, it is my responsibility to make sure new students make it to our class on time." _'Wow, is he cute~'_

Solo: "Ok, so I guess we're walking together." _'She seems nice..'_ Luna: "Alright, to class, March!" Bud/Zack: "Yes Prez!" Solo: _'Then again, she's a bit bossy..'_ *Solo Sweatdrops; so does Laplace, who is inside Solo's Transer.* They head down the sidewalk, to school.

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

 **Entrance to Echo Ridge Middle School, 7:25am, Sept. 1st, Year 220X**

 ** _(Still Solo's P.O.V.)_**

We made it to our classroom with 5 minutes to spare. The teacher wasn't in yet, so everyone was talking. I went & picked a desk next to the window, on the left side of the room. I sat, and saw half the class (translation: the girls) glancing my way. The other half (the boys) noticed, and gave me glares.

Luna (A.K.A. Prez) & her helpers took their seats: Luna in the desk to my right, Zack behind me, and Bud behind Luna & on Zack's right. They had me cornered everywhere but in front. If this was a game of chess, I'd be in checkmate. The teacher - a man with tanned skin, squinty eyes and a black curly afro with 2 beakers hanging on a string around his neck - strode in.

Mr. Sheppar (AN: I introduced (I forgot the correct spelling) him early): "Alright class, I'm Mr. Sheppar, your new home room/7th grade science teacher. Before roll call, I believe we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?" (the introduction process I'll use is from Episode 4 of Naruto, which I don't own)

I stood up, and faced the front of the class: "Hello, name's Solo Stelar. My likes are space, sports & ancient civilizations. My hobbies include spending time with my brother Geo Stelar, and our recent new friends, and doing things I like. I dislike bullies, people who think the world revolves around them, and broccoli (who doesn't hate that last 1). My goal in life is to become an Astronaut with my brother, so we can go into space together."

Everyone claps, and I return to my seat. Sheppar: "Alright, now that introductions are over, you have a free period. Today is the 1st day of school." Everyone soon began talking about anything they could imagine, as Mr. Sheppar sat back & read the news.

Luna: "Hey Solo, may I check your schedule?" Solo: "Sure, here ya go." Luna *reads schedule*: "Wow, you me Bud & Zack have ALL the same classes together." Bud/Zack: "Nice!" Solo: "Great..." _'Why me? This'll be a LONG day.'_

* * *

(Geo & Sonia's day, starting when Solo went to school)

 **Geo's room, Stelar House, Echo Ridge, 7:10am, Sept. 1, Year 220X**

 ** _(Geo's P.O.V.)_**

I looked, to be sure the coast was clear. Geo *Talking on Transer*: "Alright Sonia, come on in." Harp Note phased teleported in a moment later. Sonia: "So, my tutor is out sick, and you study on your own time. Wanna do something?" Geo: "We could get to training on the Wave Road?" Omega-Xis *waking up in Geo's Transer*: "Alright, let's go Buck Wild on those Viruses!" Lyra: "Is battle all that's on his mind?"

 **EM WAVE CHANGE! ON AIR!**

MegaMan: "Alright, to the wave world!" I changed my frequency, from solid to intangible (you pass though stuff) and invisible. HarpNote followed suit, and we phased through my roof. It was off to the wave roads for us!

 **EM Wave road, 10ft. above Geo's House, Echo Ridge, 7:15am, Sept. 1, Year 220X**

 ** _(Still Geo's P.O.V.)_**

We landed on a wide, yellow road made of EM waves. Now, the EM world can't be seen by humans (except Murians) without special machines. It basically looks like yellow roads floating in the sky. The 2 worlds live side by side, unknowingly (for humans anyway).

MegaMan: "Alright, see any viruses, HarpNote?" HarpNote: "None so- **_*CLANG!*_** Wait, I was wrong, *points* there's a whole slew of Viruses right there!" (Move screen to show 3 Giant Mettennas (10ft tall black balls each with eyes, a hardhat  & a pickaxe.) they're tearing up a satellite dish)

MegaMan & HarpNote *jump over in front of Viruses* MegaMan: "Alright, *points Omega-Xis at viruses* **Mega Buster Barrage!** " ***** Rapid-Fires balls of EM waves from Omega-Xis' mouth.* HarpNote: " **Shock Note!** " *Strums Lyra, sending music notes made of lightning at the viruses.* The 2 attacks plow into the enemies, doing tons of damage.

MegaMan/HarpNote *each toss a battle card to be used by their partners* **Battle Card: Predation!** MegaMan: **Gatling!** *Omega-Xis turns into a gatling gun attached to Geo's left arm* HarpNote: **LongSword!** *A 3ft long blade extends from Lyra's head* *The 2 charge into battle, mowing down the viruses.*

End Ch 5

 **Describing more classes is boring, so I'm gonna end it here! Filler/Training will last for 1 - 2 more chapters, then a timeskip to the Trio's 1st public debut! Stay tuned, I update when I can!**


	6. Chapter 6

MegaMan StarForce ReWrite: Part 1

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

 **BOLD** = battle card/attack/EM wave change

*Cut* = Doing something (in and out of flashback)

 ** _*POW*_** = Sound effects

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 ** _BOLD_** = battle card/attack/EM wave change in flashback

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 ** _(P.O.V)_** = Point of view change

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my ideas for a new set of abilities for Rogue (gained when Solo, as Rogue, does a 2nd wave change with Laplace.) and my idea for this rewrite of the series. **Also, I will give this series a 4th story - a StarForce Style Rewrite of MegaMan: Battle Network, with Geo, Sonia & Solo as the stars!**

 **(go to YouTube & play "what I'm made of" by Crush 40 whenever a battle takes place.)**

* * *

Chapter 6 (AN: This Ch is Training only! Next Ch is school/Dates!)

Training: Tribe Force! Zerker!

 **Wave Road, Mountains near Where Solo awoke, Oct. 1, Year 220XX** **(AN: I made another mistake; it's 220XX, not 220X)**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

The StarForce Trio (Geo/Sonia/Solo. AN: I want to use this name for their team. I don't own it...I think. If someone else used this or a similar name, I'm not trying to rip off anyone!) were in their EM forms, heading for a tunnel entrance at the base of the mountain. Upon landing, they entered. MegaMan (Geo) & HarpNote (Sonia) were confused. Rogue (Solo) was tight-lipped on their purpose there.

They followed Rogue down the tunnel, until they reached a giant, hollowed out cavern. Rogue: "Ok, we're here. The reason I lead you here, was to use this as a training ground." MegaMan/HarpNote: "Why here?" Rogue *walks over to MegaMan & places an object in the ground - it was the Sword of Zerker!*: "For Geo to prove himself worthy of Zerker's power."

Geo: "What?!" Rogue "You heard right! Geo, i believe you may be the 1 to use this OOPart. But, you must face/overcome a challenge to use it, before you can train with it." Geo (nervous): "Are you sure?"

Rogue *walks over to MegaMan, removes both their helmets, and grabs his shoulders, looking him in the eyes*: "I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure. Geo, your my brother. I believe in you; a great warrior spirit rests within your heart. I've seen it when we train. Its something I've only ever seen in members of the Zerker Tribe. The Sword will test you: your will, your faith & your courage. But you can only unlock your true potential if you believe in yourself."

Omega-Xis: "Kelvin once told me something about the human heart & spirit (this next part is from Episode 44 of Digimon: Data Squad, which I don't own): "It gives us the opportunity to rise above the odds, even when nothing is in our favor." Sonia *cutting in*: "And Geo, you have more heart & spirit then anyone I've ever known ;)" (also from Data Squad Ep 44; i no own) Geo *teary-eyed*: "Guys...Thank you!" Sonia & Solo: "Now, go and don't come back until you win!" *They put their helmets back on.*

MegaMan *walks over & grabs the hilt of the Sword*: "Here. We. Go!" *Pulls, before he is enveloped in a flash of light...

 **Unknown Location/Time**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

MegaMan *opens his eyes & stands up*: "Where am I?" He's standing on a rocky field, with a sky made of thunderclouds above him. In front of him, stands a tall, mysterious warrior. The warrior has grey, bulky knight-like armor, with green/yellow EM waves inside it.

Zerker: "Who art thee? Name thyself." MegaMan: "I'm Mega-No, my name is Geo Stelar. I came to prove myself-" Zerker: "So you wish to use the Sword. Very well, let your test begin!" Suddenly, the Sword of Zerker (which, blade & all, is 1ft taller then Geo) appears in the knight's hands, but the blade is now made of lightning!

Geo *tosses a battle card, but his wave change cancels!*: "What? How did-" Zerker: "You wish to prove worthy? then you must do so alone! *A 2nd Sword Of Zerker appears, but the blade is made of stone, not lightning.* Take up thy weapon, & fight as a true Warrior! "Geo *picks up sword, with some difficulty*: "Seems I have no choice. I'm not leaving until I succeed!"

(AN: Geo was trained by Rogue to use his Sword battle cards to the fullest, so he will have some skill in this battle)

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.: Geo vs. Zerker)_**

*Geo & Zerker raise their swords, and charge each other! Geo swings left, then up, then diagonal right. Zerker blocks Geo's left swing w/ his sword, then leans back to avoid the upward swing, before he parries Geo's last slash aside.*

*Zerker sidesteps to his left, then thrusts his blade Geo's torso (upper body). Geo jumps, and lifts his sword up, before striking with an overhead slash. Zerker blocks with his own Sword before he knocks Geo aside.*

*Geo rolls on his side, and stands as he stops. He rushes to Zerker's right, then Zerker slashes vertically. Geo suddenly dodges & swings left, catching Zerker off-guard, and leaves a gash along an armorless part on the right side of Zerker's body.*

Zerker: "So, the battle has only started, and only I have been injured. Thou art a clever strategist, but now, I stop withholding my true strength!" *A crackling, yellow/green energy runs across his armor* Geo: _'He was toying with me?'_

*Zerker quickly rushes Geo, attacking in a flurry of steel. Geo bites inside his cheek, trying not to scream at the pain coursing through him. Zerker stops, and turns away.* Zerker: "You fought with spirit, young one, but it was not enough." *Starts walking*

 ** _(In Geo's mind/P.O.V.)_**

 _'I feel like I was shredded like cheese. I can't believe I- Wait, that's it! I remember -_

 _flashback:_

 _Rogue *walks over to MegaMan, removes both their helmets, and grabs his shoulders, looking him in the eyes*: "I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure. Geo, your my brother. I believe in you; a great warrior spirit rests within your heart. I've seen it when we train. Its something I've only ever seen in members of the Zerker Tribe. The Sword will test you: your will, your faith & your courage. But you can only unlock your true potential if you believe in yourself."_

 _Omega-Xis: "Kelvin once told me something about the human heart & spirit (this next part is from Episode 44 of Digimon: Data Squad, which I don't own): "It gives us the opportunity to rise above the odds, even when nothing is in our favor." Sonia *cutting in*: "And Geo, you have more heart & spirit then anyone I've ever known ;)" (also from Data Squad Ep 44; i no own) Geo *teary-eyed*: "Guys...Thank you!" Sonia & Solo: "Now, go and don't come back until you win!" *They put their helmets back on.*_

 _End Flashback_

 _'Everyone believes in me. I must do the same. I CAN'T GIVE UP! I'M TOO CLOSE!'_

* * *

 ** _(Back to Geo vs. Zerker)_**

Zerker *hears something behind him, turns around, shocked*: "What- By The Powers That Be?! You still stand?!" Geo *standing up, panting*: "2 things, Zerker - 1, I said I'd leave after I succeed. 2 - I AM NOT ALONE! *The stone blade in Geo's hand seems to suck power from the Brotherbands registered on his Transer, turning into the True Sword Of Zerker, complete with blade made of lightning.*

Zerker: "Impossible! Nobody should be able to stand after my last strike! Yet, you seemed to awaken the Sword's power, but can you defeat me? And you have no one with you!"

Geo *determined expression, the pupils (black dots) in the center of his eyes seemingly made of fire (like Rock Lee, from _Naruto,_ which I don't own)*: You're wrong, In this order: 1 - I won't give up. 2 - I will beat you. And 3 - I'm not alone, because I can feel my friends giving me their strength!"

*Blue/Green static arcs all over Geo's body, before he raises the Sword, and charges Zerker in a sudden burst of speed. Their blades clash, with lightning flashing from the sky with each hit. The 2 grit stand firm, neither willing to let up.*

*After what seems like an eternity, Geo ducks, and weaves under Zerker's torso, slashing him in an X like pattern, before going behind, and slashing Zerker's back in the same manner. Zerker clutches his side with his left hand, leaving himself open.*

*Geo rushes him, but Zerker, using 1 hand, swings his sword at Geo. They're both hit at EXACTLY the same time. Everything seems to stand still. Both warriors stand, backs to each other, 10ft of space b/w them. Geo falls, but stays on his hands and knees; At the same time, Zerker smirks(?) before he collapses, unconscious.*

Geo *hears Zerker's voice: "Well fought, brave hearted one."* Geo sees Zerker's body turn into lightning, before it flies into the clouds. He looks up, before everything fades to black...

 ** _(Geo v. Zerker - Results: Geo wins!)_**

 **Back at the cave, where time stopped when the fight started**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

Sonia and Rogue shield their eyes from the light. Suddenly, a voice echoes throughout the cave. One they know all to well.

 **TRIBE FORCE! THUNDER ZERKER!**

The light subsides. They uncover their eyes, but the Sword & Geo are gone! There is someone else standing in their place.

Before them stands a warrior, who looks like MegaMan, but different:

His armor is grey, with gold circuit lines going across it, and his black cat suit. His now grey armored boots have silver patches on each knee, & silver/gold patches on his shoes just on top of the part of the foot between the toes and ankle. His right gauntlet is still the same shape, but grey. His helmet is now grey, and has 2 thunderbolts - 1 above each eye - that slant downwards (like your eyebrows when you squint). His visor is still the same. His chest plate still has the shooting star on it, but Omega-Xis' head (which replaced his left hand) has a new look: a grey, beastly head with a golden sword emblem on the forehead (though his eyes are still red, and his jaw line is the same.) Lastly, he holds the Sword of Zerker (with blade made of gold thunder) in his right hand.

He looks at his teammates, and speaks: "MegaMan: Thunder Zerker!"

End Ch 6

 **Next Ch, we have Solo's school days...Then the main couples go on their FIRST DATES! (But they don't confess...yet!) Stay tuned, I update when I can! I'll have more time when mom is fully recovered from her surgery. Please review/follow/favorite, I want to know that you actually read my story! Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames r DELETED!**


	7. Chapter 7

MegaMan StarForce ReWrite: Part 1

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

 **BOLD** = battle card/attack/EM wave change

*Cut* = Doing something (in and out of flashback)

 _ ***POW***_ = Sound effects

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _' _ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 _ **BOLD**_ = battle card/attack/EM wave change in flashback

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 _ **(P.O.V)**_ = Point of view change

Main Character Ages: Geo/Sonia/Solo/Luna/Bud/Zack - 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my ideas for a new set of abilities for Rogue (gained when Solo, as Rogue, does a 2nd wave change with Laplace.) and my idea for this rewrite of the series. **Also, I will give this series a 4th story - a StarForce Style Rewrite of MegaMan: Battle Network, with Geo, Sonia & Solo as the stars!**

 **Also, in my 3rd & 4th SF stories, the Hunter VG's will generate synthetic noise. **

**(go to YouTube & play "what I'm made of" by Crush 40 whenever a battle takes place.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **School Daze & Dates! Part 1**

 **Echo Ridge Middle School, Class 7a, 7:25am, Oct. 7th, Year 220XX**

 ** _(Solo's P.O.V.)_**

So far, it has been 6 days since Geo unlocked the power of Zerker. I trained with him by teaching him to use a sword. He needs a lot of work, but I know he'll make it. However, it'll take some time.

Sonia's manager got fired after it was discovered that he was a wanted criminal who sabotages any client who fires him. The Satellite Police arrested him, and Sonia got a friend of her mother to be her new manager, & Sonia gets to make the big choices.

As for me, I've been attending school, only so I could grow more accustomed to the future. That girl, Luna (?) may seem bossy, but I have sensed, thanks to my EM Wave powers, that she cares for her helpers (Bud & Zack) even if she has a (unique) way of showing it. But her nicer moments are rare to witness.

Right now, I'm in 1st period class with Mr. Sheppar, who is using chemicals to make... putty, as he says? Sheppar: "Now, after mixing the chemicals, *fills up a test tube w/ purple liquid* place it gently on the wave burner. (an EM Wave powered Bunsen Burner, I made it up) *places tube on rack over burner, then it shakes* What do we have-"

 ** _*KABOOM*_**

Mr. Sheppar: "Here..." *face covered in soot w/ a flame on his nose. He dips 2 fingers in water, and douses the flame.* Class: *Howls in laughter like hyenas.* Mr. Sheppar: "Free period for the rest of class!" *He goes to the infirmary.* Everyone started to talk, flirt & goof off. (AN: I just had to put that in! Was it funny? Plz tell me what you think! Constructive criticism welcome!)

Luna: "Um, Solo, can I ask you something?" Solo: "Depends, what is it?" Luna: "Well, I was going to head over to the mall on Oct. 14th. Zack & Bud, who usually accompany me, will be otherwise occupied that day. So, would you come with? I don't usually go alone, I like the company. Although I don't tell them that."

Solo: _'Okay, so she's asking me on a date... Wait, we barely know each other, she just likes to be around people she knows/is acquainted with! Yeah, that's it... though a date sounds nice... Stop thinking that!'_ *Hides a blush* "Sure, It's a da- delightful idea." Luna: _'He almost said D-A-T-E!'_ *inwardly squeals, then quickly hides a blush* "Alright, let's meet at my place at 4:00pm *gives Solo a card with her address/email/phone #* see you then!" Solo: _'What just happened? Is this a date?!'_ *Laplace silently snickers.*

* * *

 **Vista Point, 12:00pm, Oct. 7th, Year 220XX**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

*Geo & Sonia were lounging under the shade of a tree* Geo: "Hey Sonia, hasn't it been getting quiet lately?" Sonia: "Yeah, the virus attacks have lessened a bit." Omega-Xis: *speaking from Geo's Transer* "When the enemy gets quiet, it means something BIG may be on the way. That's NEVER a good sign." Lyra: *speaking from Sonia's guitar/Transer* I agree, perhaps they are gathering in numbers to attack, or something."

Geo: "Well, we might as well enjoy this (reprieve) while it lasts." Sonia: "Yes, back-to-back battles are EXAUHSTING!" Geo: "You know, mom is going out of town on the 14th, so, you wanna do anything, Sonia?" Sonia: "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

Geo: "Well, there's this movie coming out, and I got 2 tickets, but Solo wasn't interested, so..." Sonia: *Blushing* "you mean like a DATE?" Geo: *Blushing* "Well I mean- What I meant,- That is, if you want it to be a date?" _'I can't believe it, I asked 1 of my best friends, who is a girl, on a date!'_ Sonia: "Sure, its a date!" _'He asked me on a date! *Squeals inwardly & smiles* _Geo: "I'll see you at the mall on 4:00pm that day!"

* * *

 _timeskip_

 **Geo's & Solo's room, 3:00pm, Oct. 7th (7 days before both dates), Year 220XX**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

Geo/Solo: *talking at the same time* "i got a date on Oct. 14th. What, you have 1 too?! Stop stealing my lines!" Solo: "Ok, so *tells of Mr. Sheppar's hilarious incident* and Luna asked if I'd come to the mall with her on Oct. 14th, since Bud & Zack are busy that day. I sorta agreed, and she gave me her contact info, which is now on my transer, telling me to pick her up at 4:00pm."

Geo: *tells of the conversation at Vista point* "Then, after asking if I had any ideas, I told her about that movie, and she asked if it was a date, and I sorta said yes... And I said I'd meet her at the mall that day at 4:00pm." Omega-Xis: *busting his guts laughing* "He was blushing *chuckles* & stammering too, *howls* it was hysterical!" Laplace: "I never thought Solo *buzz* would go on a date *buzz* either, since his main *buzz* focus-" Geo/Solo: "Shut up you 2!"

Mrs. Stelar: "Alright boys, I heard 2 extra voices. *barges into room* Where are the others I heard? Are they hiding?" Omega-Xis: *Whispers* "Jig's up, she won't go w/o an answer. Have her use Kelvin's Visualizers." Geo *puts Visualizers over his mom's eyes*.

Mrs. Stelar: *sees Omega-Xis & Laplace* "Virus-" *Geo interrupts*: "No mom, they're aliens. This is Omega-Xis-" *Solo cuts in*: "And this is Laplace." *The boys tell her everything, but leave out Sonia.* Mrs. Stelar: "There's someone else. My women's Intuition tells me so." Geo *calls Sonia.*

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

Sonia: *drops through the ceiling as HarpNote* "Ok guys, I got here- *changes to normal* Who's this?" Geo: "Sonia, meet our mom, Mom, meet Sonia." *The 3 EM humans explain EVERYTHING* Lyra: "Name's Lyra, I'm Sonia's partner." Mrs. Stelar/Hope: "Nice to meet you, call me Hope. Now, Geo, is there anything you want to share?" Geo/Solo: We both have dates at 4:00pm on Oct. 14th at the mall."

Hope: "OOOH, I'm so proud of you! My little boys are growing up!" Sonia: "Wait, Solo has a date?" Solo: "Going to the mall with Luna Platz." Geo/Sonia: "We're seeing a movie together." Hope: "Oh, Geo, you & Sonia are such a cute pair!" *The aforementioned pair impersonates tomatoes.*

End Ch 7

* * *

 **AN: Sorry to cut it short, but I have more stuff to do. Part 2 will be up by Friday or before Monday. Stay tuned! I update when I can!**


	8. Chapter 8

MegaMan StarForce ReWrite: Part 1

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

 **BOLD** = battle card/attack/EM wave change

*Cut* = Doing something (in and out of flashback)

 ** _*POW*_** = Sound effects

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 ** _BOLD_** = battle card/attack/EM wave change in flashback

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 ** _(P.O.V)_** = Point of view change

Main Character Ages: Geo/Sonia/Solo/Luna/Bud/Zack - 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my ideas for a new set of abilities for Rogue (gained when Solo, as Rogue, does a 2nd wave change with Laplace.) and my idea for this rewrite of the series. **Also, I will give this series a 4th story - a StarForce Style Rewrite of MegaMan: Battle Network, with Geo, Sonia & Solo as the stars!**

 **Also, in my 3rd & 4th SF stories, the Hunter VG's will generate synthetic noise. **

**(go to YouTube & play "what I'm made of" by Crush 40 whenever a battle takes place.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **School Daze & Dates! Part 2**

 **Stelar House Front Door, 3:30pm, Oct. 14th, Year 220XX**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

Geo & Solo are standing outside the door. Geo is wearing a blue, long-sleeved button-up collared shirt (with red bowtie) under a red vest, and his shooting star pendant. He still has his Visualizers on his head. Also, he wears blue denim jeans, and red dress shoes. And his brown hair still spikes up in the back.

Solo still wears his earrings, but now has the same shirt as Geo, but it's purple, with a Green bowtie. He also has green skinny jeans, finishing his look with black & white dress shoes. His long silver hair is unchanged. (Also, they both still have their transers on their left wrists.) Geo/Solo: *speaking at the same time "Good Luck. Thanks. Bye!" They go to their dates.

* * *

 **Platz Family Mansion, 4:00pm, Oct. 14, Year 220XX**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V./Solo & Luna's Date.)_**

Colossal. That was the only word Solo could use to describe the mansion - no, complex of several mansions put together - behind the gate he stood at. He saw a screen next to a gold (AN: hey, Luna's rich, enough said) button that read: Push. He did just that. Soon, the face of an elderly servant was on the screen.

Old Butler: "Judging by your hair & face, I am to assume you are Mistress Luna's escort (cough-date-cough) this evening?" Solo: *posture absolutely straight* "Yes, my name is Solo Stelar. I was told to come at 4:00pm." Luna: *speaking from behind the Butler* "Well you're right on time! Jeeves, please open the gate."

Jeeves (AN: I'll call the butler that): "Yes, Mistress." *Solo watches the gate swing inwards (to the side he isn't on) before proceeding to make his way to the front porch.* Solo: *rings doorbell* "Good evening Luna!" That was what he meant to say, but only got through half the sentence before the door opened, and he saw Luna.

Luna decided not to style her blonde hair into 2 drill shapes, instead opting to let it run down her back, to just inches above her hips. For makeup (AN: I'm a GUY, so please excuse any mistakes on the makeup.) she wore some green eye shadow, faint red lip gloss, and a slight amount of blush on her cheeks. Her face seemed unusually... _'Angelic.'_ was Solo's opinion. For clothes: She wore a bluish/sea foam colored, long-sleeved blouse, a knee-length purple jean skirt, and green heeled shoes. (Her Transer was on her left wrist)

Solo, if he'd been any other guy, would have let his jaw drop to the floor, and his whole face turn red. But, being a Murian warrior (only his teammates, and mom knew) he simply widened his eyes, and felt his cheeks heat up. Luna, noticing this, took in Solo's appearance, and blushed as hard as he did, which he noticed.

They each had only 1 thought in their minds: _'He's/She's fabulous!'_

Solo: "Well, shall we?" *He extends his elbow.* Luna: "We shall." *interlocks her elbow with his, and they set off for the mall.

* * *

 **Echo Ridge Mall, 4:00pm, Oct. 14th, Year 220XX**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V./Geo & Sonia's Date.)_**

 **(AN: For the rest of this chapter, I'll focus on Geo & Sonia. Next chapter will be Solo & Luna.)**

When Geo made it to the mall, he got a shock at the entrance. Sonia stood waiting for him, without even trying to be inconspicuous. Instead, she was... _'Dazzling!'_ was the only thought in Geo's mind. (AN: I'll point out - Sonia dressed in a way she never did casually OR on stage, so nobody would recognize her.)

Sonia added some extensions to her dark pink hair, so it reached mid back, while she had pink eye shadow, blush & sparkly pink lipstick. She wore a pink & yellow sleeveless, knee-length dress, with silver sequins. She had her Transer (which detaches from her guitar; I got the idea from the Fanfic "Star Crossing" by Poyomon2, It's a Star Heart (Geo/Sonia) (BassDS came up with that as a name for the Geo/Sonia pairing) story, Check it ( and BassDs's Star Lovers/Shooting Star Lovers Stories) out!) on her left wrist. She finished off the look with pink & yellow, low-heeled boots.

Geo: *looks at her, and his face burns fiercely, with his jaw hanging open, and his eyes triple in size.* Sonia: *looks at Geo, and has a dreamy look on her bright red face, while in her mind, a chibi (tiny) Sonia is doing wolf whistles & cat calls.* They simultaneously think: _'Hubba Hubba, what Lucky star was I born under?!'_

 **Wave Road, above Geo & Sonia**

Omega-Xis: *rolling on the wave road, busting his guts (?) laughing* "The look on Geo's face is priceless!" Lyra: *standing next to him, smacks him on the head with an EM Wave Anvil (AN: I just HAD to include that! *I Howl Like A Hyena*) "Shut up, Fido!" Omega-Xis: "Oh come on, I know you think Sonia's expression is a little funny!" Lyra: *stares at the road guiltily, blushing* " Well... Maybe just a little."

 **Back To Geo & Sonia**

Geo: "Sonia, you look... Radiant..." _'Oh, I DID NOT just CALL her that!?'_ Sonia: *now blushing profusely* _HE SAID I LOOK RADIANT?! *SQUEALS INWARDLY*_ "Thanks Geo, that outfit makes you look adorable!" _'Did I Really Say That?!'_ Geo: *blushing* _'She... c-c-called me... adorable...!'_ Geo: "Let's head to the movies!" Sonia: "Sure!" The pair walks into the mall, oblivious to Omega-Xis uncontrollable laughter -  & Lyra's chuckling - coming from the wave road.

Omega-Xis: *Points at a Virus hoard* "Seems like we've got trouble." Lyra: "We can take them. Just don't let them interrupt the date." Laplace: *appears in a flash* "You mean DATES. Solo & Luna will be here soon." Omega-Xis: "We should, maybe not let the pairs cross paths." Lyra: "Good idea."

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

Geo & Sonia bought popcorn, hot dogs & a soda for 2. *They head into the theatre. The movie playing is a 21st Century Special: Star Wars: The Old Republic (I made it up; someone had to. Plus, if you played the old republic games, you know what'll happen. If not, watch cut scenes on YouTube) followed by: Star Wars Episodes I - VI!* (AN: I put that in, as my tribute to the upcoming Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens.) (To make this chapter's date more fitting, go to YouTube & play 'Star Wars Main Theme')

*This chapter's main pair find some good seats, and start eating as the previews roll by. Of course, they touch hands EACH TIME they reach for popcorn OR soda. Eventually, they accept the event, but they still blush, which can't be seen in the darkness.*

During each scary scene, Sonia uses this as an opportunity to cling to Geo's arm. Geo, while thinking she's scared, still blushes from the contact. However, during the last scary scene of Episode V, Geo steels his nerves - and puts an arm over Sonia's shoulders as she clings to him.

They both blush. Geo: _'Ok, stay calm. I'm only on a date, at the movies, with my possible crush. And we're having close contact... I'M MENTALLY FREAKING OUT! I NEREV THOUGHT IT'D GO THIS FAR!'_ Sonia: _'OMG! OMG! OMG! GEO'S PUT HIS ARM OVER MY SHOULDERS! WHAT DO I DO?'_

Sonia: *blushing, she leans into Geo's side, feeling calmer as she does.* Geo: *Notices this, and wraps his arm around her more, his face turning purple.* They stay like this for the rest of Episode V, & all of Episode VI. As the End credits role, Sonia takes a chance, & kisses Geo's cheek for 2 seconds, before feeling faint. Geo invents a new variation of purple in response. They go to the theatre exit.

End Ch 8

* * *

 **Ok, I will leave it up to YOU, the readers, if you want the couples to meet at the end of next chapter! You must send your answer in a Review! Seriously, I'm not getting a lot of those lately. I will post the chapter anytime ranging from: Next Friday - Sept. 11th (at the earliest), to Sunday Sept. 13th (at the latest.) You have until 7:00pm on Sept. 11th, so that is when, based on which choice (A. The 2 couples meet; B. They don't) gets the most reviews, I make up my mind! Stay Tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

MegaMan StarForce ReWrite: Part 1

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

 **BOLD** = battle card/attack/EM wave change

*Cut* = Doing something (in and out of flashback)

 _ ***POW***_ = Sound effects

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 _ **BOLD**_ = battle card/attack/EM wave change in flashback

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 _ **(P.O.V)**_ = Point of view change

Main Character Ages: Geo/Sonia/Solo/Luna/Bud/Zack - 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my ideas for a new set of abilities for Rogue (gained when Solo, as Rogue, does a 2nd wave change with Laplace.) and my idea for this rewrite of the series. **Also, I will give this series a 4th story - a StarForce Style Rewrite of MegaMan: Battle Network, with Geo, Sonia & Solo as the stars!**

 **Also, in my 3rd & 4th SF stories, the Hunter VG's will generate synthetic noise. **

**(go to YouTube & play "what I'm made of" by Crush 40 whenever a battle takes place.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **School Daze & Dates! Part 3 (Of 3)**

 **Echo Ridge Mall, 4:35pm, Oct. 14th, Year 220XX**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V. / Solo & Luna's Date.)_**

Solo & Luna had taken a wave liner to the mall. Neither said a word to each other. Now, we find this chapter's current focus (their date) in the mall.

Solo: "So, what would you like to do first? I've never been to the mall before." He would later regret saying that. Luna's face was a look of shock.

Luna: "YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO A MALL?! FOLLOW ME, WE'RE GOING ON AN EXPEDITION!" With that, she took him on a shopping spree! Poor Solo, his arms will soon be sore.

* * *

(AN: I'll just type a summary of the 1st half of the - quote un quote - Expedition.)

* * *

 _3 hours later (7:35pm)_

Solo, arms loaded with dozens of bags & boxes, plopped into his seat at the food court with great relief. For the first 3 hours, Luna had dragged him over to half the stores in the mall: She took him to several men's clothing stores, getting him to try on outfits she said were his style. Then, she took him to some shoe stores, to do the same thing.

Now, they were at the food court, waiting for their dinner. Luna had used her transer to list all the stores they went to, and those they had yet to visit. Solo was NOT looking forward to that.

Eventually, their orders came: for Solo - a hot dog; for Luna - a salad. Solo: *trying to use the ketchup packets* "Luna, how do these work?" Luna: "Oh, hand it over, I'll demonstrate." *Solo hands it over, & Luna shows how to use it.*

Solo: "I think I get it now! *Tries to open it, and the ketchup lands in Luna's salad, and some on her lips (OOOH, MAOR FLUFF COMING!) Sorry! I didn't-" Luna: *cutting him off* "It's ok, ketchup is made from tomatoes." Solo: "You got some on your lip."

*Solo leans in, his face inching closer to hers.* Luna: _'OMG! HE'S GONNA KISS ME... Wait..'_ Solo: *stops with his face an inch from her's, and licks the ketchup off her lips.* "There, ketchup's off... Why are you blushing?"

Indeed, Luna was blushing, since Solo LICKED the ketchup from her LIPS! Luna: _'OMG, he Licked my Lips! (repeats the phrase 2 more times) It was, it just... felt so RIGHT!'_ Solo: *Blushing madly* _' Whoa, her lips were so moist, so soft... STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO USE A NAPKIN!'_

* * *

 _2 hours & 25 minutes later: 10:00pm_

After the ... incident at the food court, Luna dragged Solo to... The Women's Clothing Stores! Their first stop was Victoria's Secret. (I put it in there) There, Luna started trying on dresses, and Solo was there to see & give his opinion!

First, Luna came out wearing a blue spaghetti-strap, calf length dress, which had some purple lace at the sides, and the end of the skirt. Next, She wore a strapless green dress, with elbow-length gloves. This continued for the rest of the Expedition, in EVERY STORE!

Solo wasn't really complaining, though. In fact, he had to admit, he sort of liked seeing her dress up like that. Solo: _'Yeah, she looked GREAT in those dresses, maybe add some high heels and- NO, I'M DOING IT AGAIN!'_

Later, Luna spotted a photo booth. Luna: "Hey Solo, let's go get our pictures taken!" Solo: "I've never gone to that before." *Luna promptly drags him into the booth, where they take pictures, mostly with Luna's arms around his right arm.*

Solo: *Sitting on a bench with Luna* "You know, this was kind of fun. I never saw stuff like this before." Luna: "Yeah, I've been here dozens of times with Bud & Zack accompanying me, but it was never this enjoyable."

Solo & Luna: *Close their eyes, leaning into one another, closer, closer, their faces inches apart, their eyes closed. Their lips just about to brush against each other-* **_*Clop Clop*_** They separate quickly, blushing, and look up at the source of the footsteps.

Geo & Sonia, who had left the restroom after the movie, were standing right in front of them! Geo looked embarrassed, while Sonia was looking anywhere but at Solo & Luna. Solo: "Geo?!" Geo: "Solo?!" Luna (Luna does not recognize Sonia, due to her hair extensions & outfit): "You were on a date too?" Sonia: "He picked you up at 4:00pm, right?" Sonia/Luna: "YES!"

Solo: "Geo, I'd like you to meet Luna, my date." Geo: "Hi, I'm Geo, Solo's brother. Nice to meet you. This is my date-" *Sonia interrupts* Sonia: "Angela. I'm Angela Jones." (She's using a fake name, since she's "in disguise") Luna: "Hello, I'm Luna Platz, I'm in Echo Ridge Middle School, President of Class 7a (in 7th grade)."

So, the 4 then began chatting. Sonia (who Luna knows as "Angela Jones") & Luna hit it off quickly, becoming BFF's. They talked about what they did on their dates (leaving out the food court & kiss-related situations.). After they realized the time, Geo & Solo walked their respective dates home.

Before the boys headed home: Sonia pecked Geo on the lips for a second, then dashed into her new house (which was halfway between Geo's house & Luna's Mansion) Luna did the same for Solo. The boys went to bed, goofy smiles on their blushing faces.

End Ch 9

* * *

 **AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed the romance! And FYI, the couples will not become official until after The Admins (Leo Kingdom, Dragon Sky, & Pegasus Magic) make their debut, and Luna, Bud & Zack learn who MegaMan, HarpNote & Rogue really are (including the fact that "Angela Jones" is really Sonia) Which is in 2 years. Also, I will try to upload the next chapter later today, if I have time, since I'm helping prepare for a family dinner. I will try to do so. **

**On another note, next chapter is when we catch up to the StarForce storyline (In the year 222XX, when Geo/Sonia/Solo/Luna/Bud & Zack are all 15) starting with the wave monorail incident!**

 **Geo & Sonia: please review/comment**

 **Solo & Luna: like/favorite**

 **Omega-Xis/Lyra/Laplace: & follow!**

 **UltimateAvengers (that's me): any constructive criticism is welcome, just don't flame! Also, I'll do comedy in these notes with the characters, starting next chapter!** **Stay tuned! I update when I can!**


	10. Chapter 10

MegaMan StarForce ReWrite: Part 1

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

 **BOLD** = battle card/attack/EM wave change

*Cut* = Doing something (in and out of flashback)

 ** _*POW*_** = Sound effects

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 ** _BOLD_** = battle card/attack/EM wave change in flashback

( ) = Me narrating

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 ** _(P.O.V)_** = Point of view change

Main Character Ages: Geo/Sonia/Solo/Luna/Bud/Zack - 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my ideas for a new set of abilities for Rogue (gained when Solo, as Rogue, does a 2nd wave change with Laplace.) and my idea for this rewrite of the series. **Also, I will give this series a 4th story - a StarForce Style Rewrite of MegaMan: Battle** **Network, with Geo, Sonia & Solo as the stars!**

 **Also, in my 3rd & 4th SF stories, the Hunter VG's will generate synthetic noise. **

**(go to YouTube & play "what I'm made of" by Crush 40 whenever a battle takes place.)**

 **Also, I was co-authoring a new story. Check my profile.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Home Town Heroes**

 **Echo Ridge Monorail Station, 2:35pm, Sept. 14th, Year 222XX (2 years after Ch 9)**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

Geo, Sonia & Solo (they & their class are now 15 yr olds, but dress the same) were seeing Luna off at the station. (Sonia is still in her "Angela Jones" disguise (replacing the dress with a purple jacket, red shirt, & denim jeans, which she will wear when in public), except she grew her hair long (naturally), so she needs no extensions)

Luna: "Thanks again for seeing me off, guys!" *blushes when looking at Solo, who does the same. She boards the monorail, where Bud & Zack wait.* Solo: "One minute she flirts with me, the next she avoids long conversations. I'll never completely understand girls." Sonia: "That couldn't be more true."

Omega-Xis/Lyra/Laplace: *in the transers* "We smell viruses!" **_*KABOOM*_** (The monorail stops, and starts losing its grip on the tracks!) Geo: *puts on Visualizer* "There's a whole horde attacking the monorail tracks!" Omega-Xis: "Time to go Buck Wild!"

* * *

 **EM WAVE CHANGE! ON AIR!**

* * *

(Geo becomes MegaMan, Solo becomes Rogue, and Sonia becomes HarpNote (her hair, blonde in this form, is mid back length). MegaMan: "Looks like we got our work cut out for us!" (The viruses swarm them) Rogue: "Really, Sherlock?!" HarpNote: "Focus you two!" (The Trio starts blasting , smashing & slashing Viruses).

MegaMan: "Oh no, look!" (Luna's falling from the monorail, which is also falling) Rogue: "No! Luna!" Omega-Xis: "You 3, change frequencies to solid & catch them!" (The Trio does just that) Rogue: *comes behind Luna, & grabs her* "Hold on!" *They vanish, & reappear on the ground* Rogue: "We're safe." Luna: *blushes & jumps out of his arms* "Thank you. You saved my life- Wait, Bud & Zack!"

MegaMan & HarpNote: "we got 'em!" *they grab the falling monorail, & set it on the ground gently* (Clapping is heard.) Copper: "Well, isn't that something. My name is Detective Bob Copper, and I've got some questions for y-" Luna: *shoves past him, and faces Rogue* "Who are you?" Rogue: "Me, I'm Rogue." MegaMan: "My name's MegaMan, and this *gestures to HarpNote* is HarpNote."

Copper: "Well, you 3 were giving off some strange EM readings, that I detected 2 years ago! Your coming down town!" (The Trio turns into EM waves, disappearing from view. They return to fighting the Viruses) Omega-Xis: "Let's wipe 'em all out in one blow!" The Trio: **BATTLE CARD! PREDATION: HEAT BOMB X3!** (the viruses are deleted in a sea of fire)

* * *

 _3 hours later_

 **Stelar House, 5:35pm, Sept. 14th, Year 222XX**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

(Our heroes are sitting on the couch w/ Mrs. Stelar, watching the news talk about the Monorail Incident) Mrs. Stelar: "You 3 caught a falling monorail?!" Omega-Xis: "We had to, it-" Mrs. Stelar: *cuts Omega-Xis off* "I get it, you were the only ones who could save everyone. Please, try to be more careful. Especially since Detective Copper is on your case." The Trio: "We will." Mrs. Stelar: "Good, now when can I expect my 2 sons' double wedding?" Geo/Sonia/Solo: "MOOOM!" Omega-Xis/Lyra/Laplace: *Rolling On the Floor Laughing* "Oho, a double wedding!"

End Ch 10

* * *

 **UA: Well, that wraps up the monorail incident! Now, Luna gets a crush on Rogue, and Mrs. Stelar expects a double wedding! And the Heroes' existence is revealed to the public!**

 **Omega-Xis: "I look in my crystal ball, & see each couple, 7 years from now-"**

 **Lyra: *tackles him from above* "Stop teasing them, it's been a long day!"**

 **Laplace: "Actually, the chapter's over."**

 **Me: "Yeah, but this is the 1st post-chapter comedy bit! Stay tuned, I update when I can!**


	11. Chapter 11

MegaMan StarForce ReWrite: Part 1

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

 **BOLD** = battle card/attack/EM wave change

*Cut* = Doing something (in and out of flashback)

 _ ***POW***_ = Sound effects

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 _ **BOLD**_ = battle card/attack/EM wave change in flashback

( ) = Me narrating

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 _ **(P.O.V)**_ = Point of view change

Main Character Ages: Geo/Sonia/Solo/Luna/Bud/Zack - 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my ideas for a new set of abilities for Rogue (gained when Solo, as Rogue, does a 2nd wave change with Laplace.) and my idea for this rewrite of the series. **Also, I will give this series a 4th story - a StarForce Style Rewrite of MegaMan: Battle Network, with Geo, Sonia & Solo as the stars!**

 **Also, in my 3rd & 4th SF stories, the Hunter VG's will generate synthetic noise. **

**(go to YouTube & play "what I'm made of" by Crush 40 whenever a battle takes place.) **

**Omega-Xis *hiding in a giant em wave dome w/ turrets*: "When that nagging harp shows up after the chapter ends, I'll be ready!"**

 **Also, sorry for the wait!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Cygnus Rises**

 **Stelar House, 7:10 am, Sept. 19th, Year 222XX**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

Geo & Solo: "Bye Mom, se ya later!" Mrs. Stelar: "Have fun, boys!" (Geo & Solo, EM partners in their Transers, head off to the wave liner.) Sonia: "Hey guys, excited about going to AMAKEN?" Geo & Solo: "You bet!"

 _1 hour later, AMAKEN_

(The EM Trio made their way to AMAKEN, only to run into a tall, lanky man with wild long brown hair, wearing the AMAKEN uniform, looking like he had insomnia) Tom Dubious: "Hey, wha- oh, its you 3. Sorry about that, I haven't slept for a few days."

Solo: "That's ok Tom, we're used to it." Geo: "So you must've been working on something?" Sonia: "Which is why you haven't slept." Tom: "Yeah, I still have some trust issues."

(You see, Tom is a brilliant inventor, but his previous partners stole all the credit for his hard work. So he is suspicious of others. The only people he trusts now are our Trio, & Aaron Boreal, the head of AMAKEN.)

Tom: "Anyway, Mr. Boreal has been expecting you 3, follow me." Geo/Sonia/Solo: "OK." (They all go to the main research building, where Aaron greets them.) Aaron: "Hi kids, hi Tom! glad you could make it!" The Trio: "Thanks Mr. Boreal." Tom: "Is it ready, Aaron?" Aaron: "Kids, follow me, do we have a treat for you!"

* * *

Luna/Bud/Zack: "Hi guys!" Geo: "I didn't expect to see you here?" Zack: "Our class is here on a field trip. Also Geo, how come we've never seen you at school?"

Geo: "After the incident on the PIECE space station, I've been mostly withdrawn, so I was home-schooled, but I'm starting at Echo Ridge High with Angela (who is really Sonia) and Solo in 2 days."

 _later, in Tom's office_

Tom *hears a voice in his Transer* Voice: "You can't trust anyone here, they're all using you." Tom: "No, Geo and his group are just kids, and Aaron got me this job!" Voice: "My name is Cygnus, and if you don't believe me, look over there." (Tom looks from behind a shelf, and sees Aaron & Zack looking at his new invention, a backpack w/ mechanical wings)

Zack: "What is this? It looks absolutely amazing!" (Tom smiles at the praise) Aaron: "That is the Flap Pack." (static from nowhere hides the next words, but Tom hears, I, and, built it. His world comes crashing down.) Cygnus: "You see? I am the only 1 you can trust. Now, we shall avenge your past betrayals!"

 **EM WAVE CHANGE! ON AIR!**

* * *

 _outside_

Geo: "So, Solo do you have any idea-"

 _ ***KABOOM***_

(The roof has a hole in it. Floating above it is a blue-skinned man wearing Swan-Themed armor, w/ a Swan head helmet, and swan wings coming out his back. It's Tom, he's wave changed!) Geo: "Is that Tom, what ha-" Omega-Xis *cut Geo off*: "Its Cygnus! The FM-ian Me & Lyra were fighting before we met you!" Lyra: "It seems he's wave changed w/ Tom, he must be influencing him to attack AMAKEN! No doubt so we'll show ourselves!"

(The Trio hides, and plans an attack.)

 **EM WAVE CHANGE! ON AIR!**

MegaMan: "Lets go!" (Our heroes jump onto the wave road, just as Copper arrives w the Satellite Police.) Copper: "I knew MegaMan & his team had some part in this!" Omega-Xis: "Let that human go, Cygnus!" CygnusWing: "The names CygnusWing now, you traitors, but the guy in black is unfamiliar to me." Rogue: "I'm Rogue, don't forget my name, bird brain!"

 **EM WAVE BATTLE! EM StarForce TRIO VS CYGNUSWING!**

MegaMan starts off firing his **Mega Buster** in short bursts, while HarpNote sends a symphony of **Shock Notes** to make it harder on CygnusWing. CygnusWing dodges many of their attacks gracefully, while using his wings to block the hits he can't dodge.

Rogue: **Flying Knuckle!** He sends a barrage of spectral fists covered in purple fire, catching CygnusWing off guard, as he can't dodge them, and only parries a few before the rest hit him, followed by more **Mega Busters** and **Shock Notes** , which were fired while he was occupied. He took all the attacks, unable to block or parry them.

CygnusWing: "I see you & Lyra have gained a competent new ally. He fights like he's been doing so all his life. After I take the Andromeda Key, I shall investigate this being's existence on Earth. Now, I won't hold back!" **Wataritori!** mini Cygnus-shaped penguins (Cygnets) appear, and start attacking.

CygnusWing: **Dancing Swan!** He turns into a mini whirlwind and slams into MegaMan. **Cygnus Feather!** CygnusWing, while slowing his spin, fires dozens of em feathers to cut HarpNote  & Rogue. Unfortunately for him, MegaMan uses **Battle Card! Predation: Plus Cannon!** once Cygnus stops spinning, shocking  & paralyzing him. The Trio bombard him w/ their default attacks, having destroyed his Cygnets.

 **EM WAVE BATTLE END! EM GUARDIAN TRIO WINS!**

* * *

CygnusWing *laughing maniacally* you may have beaten me, but I wasn't using all my power! I was only stalling!" Omega-Xis: "What?! Why would you-" Cygnus: "As we speak, a satellite is falling towards AMAKEN. Soon, it will destroy everyone here!" (Cygnus escapes.)

Lyra: "He fooled us, we were distracted from his real plan!" Laplace *emerges from Rogue's Transer*: "We have 12 minutes 11.5 seconds before the destruction of AMAKEN!" Geo: "We need to use the wave road to reach the satellite & destroy it from inside!"

 _meanwhile at AMAKEN_

Copper: "Well, it seems the 4 nutjobs are-" *the alarms begin blaring* Aaron: "Oh no! According to the computer, a satellite has fallen out of orbit and is heading RIGHT FOR US!" Copper: "We need to evacuate the premises immediately!"

(The computer screen flickers to show MegaMan.) MegaMan: "Listen, the guy we were fighting, CygnusWing, he set this satellite on a collision course and used the battle to distract everyone! Me & my team, the StarForce Trio-" Rogue: "That's what were calling ourselves?" HarpNote: "Let him finish!" MegaMan: "We're gonna go into the satellite's systems and shut it down while in space!" The computer returns to its previous state.

* * *

 **Wave Road, Satellite Interior, Earth's Outer Atmosphere**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

MegaMan: "Alright guys, this satellite is full of viruses. We've got 7 minutes to clear 'em out and destroy the power core! The Earth is counting on us!" HarpNote: "We can't fail, or innocent people will be killed." Rogue: "I already lost Mu. I'm not about to lose the Earth without a fight!"

(The StarForce Trio begin hacking, slashing & blasting viruses into oblivion. Soon, they find the power core, guarded by CygnusWing himself! Cygnus: "Did you really think I'd leave this hunk of space junk vulnerable to your meddling?"

(With only minutes on the clock, the fate of AMAKEN rests on the victor(s) of this showdown.)

 **End Ch 11**

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Gotta have you eager for next chapter, but that will come 1 week after the new Legendary Spider-Man chapter, which is next week.**

 **Omega-Xis: Alright, seems I'm safe until the end of next chapter-**

 **Lyra *dive bombs through the roof & zaps Omega-Xis* : Think again, fleabag!**

 **Omega-Xis *crispy from the shock* : Back to the drawing board.**

 **Laplace: And he made such a nice effort, too.**

 **Me: Stay Tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

MegaMan StarForce ReWrite: Part 1

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

 **BOLD** = battle card/attack/EM wave change

*Cut* = Doing something (in and out of flashback)

 ** _*POW*_** = Sound effects

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 ** _BOLD_** = battle card/attack/EM wave change in flashback

( ) = Me narrating

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 ** _(P.O.V)_** = Point of view change

Main Character Ages: Geo/Sonia/Solo/Luna/Bud/Zack - 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my ideas for a new set of abilities for Rogue (gained when Solo, as Rogue, does a 2nd wave change with Laplace.) and my idea for this rewrite of the series. **Also, I will give this series a 4th story - a StarForce Style Rewrite of MegaMan: Battle Network, with Geo, Sonia & Solo as the stars!** **Also, in my 3rd & 4th SF stories, the Hunter VG's will generate synthetic noise. **

**(go to YouTube & play "what I'm made of" by Crush 40 whenever a battle takes place.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Satellite Showdown/High School**

 **Wave Road, Satellite Interior, Earth's Outer Atmosphere**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

Omega-Xis: "Cygnus! I should've known you wouldn't go down that easily!" Cygnus: "Too late, kiddies! 5 minutes until Crash down!" Lyra: "We'll stop you!" Cygnus: "I'd like to see you try!"

 **EM WAVE BATTLE! StarForce TRIO VS CYGNUSWING: FINALE!**

MegaMan: **Mega Buster! Rapid Fire!** He sends a barrage of energy blasts in Cygnus' direction. Cygnus counters by deflecting them with Dancing Swan! HarpNote: **Pulse Song!** She unleashes electrified sound waves to shock Cygnus, who gets hit after his attack ends.

Rogue: **Rogue Break!** He fires an energy blast from his sword that shreds Cygnus' wings. Then, he turns intangible  & grabs inside Cygnus' back, then throws him. Cygnus uses **Cygnus Feathers!** only for Rogue to block with his **Mu Rejection Barrier** **.**

MegaMan/HarpNote/Rogue: **Battle Card! Predation: Jet attack/Sync Hook/Gatling!** MegaMan rams into the enemy at high speeds, HarpNote's hand becomes a giant yellow fist that she hits Cygnus with,  & Rogue's hand turns into a gatling gun that he shoots. Our heroes then use charged forms of their basic attacks to end the battle.

 **EM WAVE BATTLE END! StarForce TRIO WINS!**

Cygnus: "You may have saved the town, but this satellite is about to self-destruct!" (Cygnus fly's away with Tom's body, before our heroes take the wave road back down. The satellite explodes.)

* * *

 _2 days later_

 **Stelar House, 7:10 am, Sept. 21, Year 222XX**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

Geo & Solo: "Bye Mom, we're off to school!" Mrs. Stelar: "Ok boys, have a great first day!" (As the Stelar Bros. head to the wave liner, Sonia meets them in her "Angela Jones" disguise. Their EM partners are in their Transers. Together, they ride to school.)

 **Echo Ridge High School, entrance hall, 7:25 am**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

Omega-Xis: "So this is high school? I thought the walls were taller here?" Lyra: "You mutt, just because a school has "high" in the name does not guarantee tall walls!" Laplace: "Then why is it called High School?" Sonia: "We can debate later, we should get to homeroom first. We have all the same classes, fortunately."

 _homeroom_

Luna: "Hi, glad you made it! So how does it feel to start high school?" Geo/Sonia/Solo: "Not that different." Zack: "Might I compare our schedules?" Geo: "Sure." Zack: "It seems the 6 of us all have the same classes." Bud: "I didn't see that coming." Mr. Sheppar: "Hello class, I'm Mr. Sheppar, Your homeroom/science teacher!"

Geo: "That's Sheppar, from Middle school?" Sonia: "The guy who mixed chemicals that exploded?" Solo: "The one and only."

 _gym class_

Coach: "Alright! Today's the 1st day of school, so let's play dodge ball!" Geo: "I predict this won't end well." Bud: "You a psychic?" Solo: "No, he's stating a fact." Sonia: "Oh come on, it can't be that-" *gets hit in the chin by another female student's ball.* Sonia: "Of Course You Realize, This Means War!" (AN: I don't own Looney Tunes.)

 **End Ch 12**

* * *

 **Me: SORRY I WAS SUPER LATE! THE PRESSURE OF JUGGLING 2 STORIES AT ONCE CAUGHT UP TO ME, AND I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK AS A RESULT! I'LL TRY TO GET MY 2 STORIES' CHAPTERS UP ON TIME, OR ON THE NEXT WEEKENDS, OR BEFORE THE MONTH ENDS! STAY TUNED!**

 **Omega-Xis: floating in front of an EM drawing board* Alright, now to brainstorm for my next defense from the OOTH - Out Of Tune Harp!**

 **Lyra: As if you could actually succeed.**

 **Laplace: but he can try.**


	13. Chapter 13

MegaMan StarForce ReWrite: Part 1

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

 **BOLD** = battle card/attack/EM wave change

*Cut* = Doing something (in and out of flashback)

 _ ***POW***_ = Sound effects

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 _ **BOLD**_ = battle card/attack/EM wave change in flashback

( ) = Me narrating

 **(** Hello **)** = Character narrating

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 _ **(P.O.V)**_ = Point of view change

Main Character Ages: Geo/Sonia/Solo/Luna/Bud/Zack - 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my ideas for a new set of abilities for Rogue (gained when Solo, as Rogue, does a 2nd wave change with Laplace.) and my idea for this rewrite of the series. **Also, I will give this series a 4th story - a StarForce Style Rewrite of MegaMan: Battle Network, with Geo, Sonia & Solo as the stars!** **Also, in my 3rd & 4th SF stories, the Hunter VG's will generate synthetic noise. **

**(go to YouTube & play "what I'm made of" by Crush 40 whenever a battle takes place.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: More School/Taurus Strikes**

 **Echo Ridge High School, Cafeteria, 12:00pm, Sept. 21, Year 222XX**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(We find our Trio eating lunch w/ Luna & Co. All the other students were staring at Sonia in slight fear.) Sonia: "How long will this last?" Luna: "You single-handedly wiped out a Senior Dodge ball team in a fit of rage! Give it a week."

(Omega-Xis *Talking to readers*: "Yeah... after Sonia got hit in the chin last chapter, she went Buck Wild on the rival team. She was throwing balls so fast, I could barely see them! It was over in a minute! The whole gym looked like a war-zone trashed by an atomic bomb!" Lyra: "Let the author narrate from now on!")

Sonia: "I never knew I had it in me." Zack: "I've never seen anything so amazing, yet terrifying at the same time." Bud: "Y-y-yeah, you were a 1-woman sports team!" Geo: "Zack was right Angela (Sonia), that was amazing!" *Blushes.* Sonia: "Thanks Geo." *Blushes.*

(Bud, Zack & Solo have a private chat. Bud: "So are those 2 a couple or what?" Solo: "Hard to say. They DID go on 1 date. 2 years ago." Zack: "Are you saying you don't know? Solo, he IS your brother, it's clear they like each other."

Bud: "Solo, we got something else to chat about." Zack: "What are your intentions with Prez?" Solo: "Wait, what? We only had 1 date... at the same time & place as Geo's date. But after I walked her home, she kissed me-" Bud & Zack: "PREZ KISSED YOU?!"

Solo: "It was quick, and she went inside right after. Every time I try to talk with her about it, she either changes the subject, or makes an excuse to leave! Girls are a mystery." Zack: "I'm no expert on girls, but maybe she didn't know why she kissed you, and has been trying to sort out her feelings... That sound ok?" Bud: "Sounds about right."

* * *

 _in the halls_

(Later, we find Luna, Bud & Zack in the hallways) Luna: "Oh, I just remembered!" Zack: "What s it, Prez?" Luna: "In all the excitement, we never talked about the StarForce Trio!" Bud (in a daze): "Yeah, HarpNote..." Zack (dreamy face): "She's really pretty..."

Luna: "MegaMan is kinda cool, but Rogue...(She blushes deeply) Oh, he's so tall dark & mysterious... Wait, why am I thinking this, I already have plenty about Solo to think on!" Bud: _'What am we thinking, the StarForce Trio are superheroes! But Luna has (?) Solo.. Why can't I find a girl...'_

Luna: "Bud Bison! You almost bowled over me! Why I'm even your friend when you bungle up stuff, I'll never know." *Bud runs off in tears.* Zack: "Prez, maybe you were a LITTLE too hard on him. You know how sensitive he is." Luna (remorseful): "Oh my, what have I done?"

 _at the school courtyard_

(We find Bud in the courtyard, crying) Bud: "Prez is right. I screw up all the time. She could do better in the friend department than me." ?: "Why the long face, young one?" Bud: "Whose there? Are you some sorta ghost?!" Taurus: "No, my name is Taurus. And I can fix everything. Just sleep, and I'll work it all out." (As Bud falls asleep, he can faintly see the floating outline of a humanoid bull w/ a ghost tail instead of legs.)

 _meanwhile, at the school planetarium_

Geo: "Hey, you guys here that?" Solo: "Sounds like beeping?" Laplace/Omega-Xis/Lyra/Sonia: "Its your Transer! You got a call!" Solo *opens Transer*: "Oh, Luna, what's the occasion?" Luna: "Guys, Bud ran off. I may or may not have overreacted to a screw up he had, and now I need to find him before it gets worse. Can you help us?"

Geo: "We'll start looking right now." Sonia: "You can count on us!" Solo: "We'll let you know if we find him." Luna: "Thanks Solo- I mean, thanks guys!" *Call ends.* Geo: "You heard her, we gotta find Bud! Let's split up. Sonia & Lyra - Check the cafeteria; Solo & Laplace - The outdoor sports field; Me & Omega-Xis will check the courtyard!"

* * *

 **School Cafeteria, 3:00pm, Sept. 21, Year 222XX**

 _ **(Sonia's P.O.V.)**_

"Alright Lyra, let's get started." Lyra: "I got it covered, Sonia." **(** While Lyra and I look around, I find my thoughts on my kiss with Geo 2 yrs ago. **)** Sonia: _'Why did I kiss him out of the blue like that?! Sure, that was 2 yrs ago, but I knew it was a crush. But the question: Are my feelings for him more than a crush? Does he even like me back?'_

Lyra: "Sonia, Earth to Sonia, we got a problem!" "Whatis it, Lyra?" Lyra: "I'm picking up a strong amount of EM waves in the outdoor sports field. The kind of waves Cygnus gave off." "An FM-ian! It must've found Bud!" Lyra: "I recognize the source - it's Taurus!" **(** We rush to the field. **)**

 **School Courtyard, 3:00pm, Sept. 21, Year 222XX**

 _ **(Geo's P.O.V.)**_

 **(** Omega-Xis and I just made it to the courtyard, and already, things went wrong. **)** Omega-Xis: "Geo, I smell an FM-ian. And Bud!" "You mean, he's being possessed?!" Omega-Xis: "Afraid so, Taurus is the culprit. Back on Planet FM, he was 1 of the army's heaviest hitters."

 _'Just when I was thinking about Sonia. She kissed me, but avoided talking about it for 2 years. Does that mean she likes me? I may have had a crush on her then, but now, do I like her more than that?'_ "Girls are complicated! I barely understand them!" Omega-Xis: "You  & Me both, kid. Women are a mystery."

 **Outdoor Sports Field, 3:00pm, Sept. 21, Year 222XX**

 _ **(Solo's P.O.V.)**_

 _'Ok, why did Luna kiss me, then avoid the topic for 2 years? Sure, she's nice sometimes, and pretty. But does she like me? Do I like her that way? Women are a greater mystery than Le Mu going berserk!'_

"Laplace, why'd you freeze up?" Laplace: "Z (unknown) waves emitting from here en masse! Same as CygnusWing. Use extreme caution!" "An FM-ian! They must have Bud!" Luna *shows up with Zack, Geo & Sonia*: "Solo! Zack said there's a lot of Z waves in this area! Like at the monorail where the StarForce appeared!"

 _ ***BOOM!***_

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(The wall crumbled, and out of the resulting dust cloud, came a massive figure. It looked like The Hulk with a bull's head. Covered head to toe in red/orange/silver armor. It had exhaust vents on its shoulders, knees, & elbows, with Exhaust pipes on it's ankles. It's eyes were Red like a crazed bull.)

Geo: "everyone, run! Let the StarForce handle this!" (everyone runs off, but Geo/Sonia/Solo go to a closet.) **EM WAVE CHANGE! ON AIR!** (The StarForce Trio warp over to Taurus, who has cornered Luna  & Zack.) Omega-Xis: "Hey Taurus! You wanna tussle? Then try us!"

TaurusFire *stomps over to the Trio*: "Mrrrrrr! Omega-Xis & Lyra, you traitors! You 2 were proud warriors of Planet FM! King Cepheus has ordered you destroyed, so hand over the Andromeda Key, and I will make your deletion quick & painless! But who is your new cohort?"

Rogue: "My name is Rogue, you walking burger! And I'm a Murian!" MegaMan: "You won't get the Key, even over our dead bodies!" TaurusFire: "That can be arranged!" HarpNote: "We won't let you destroy the Earth! They were trying to give us a peace offering, but we thought they wanted war!" TaurusFire: "So you say. But why should I listen to traitors?"

* * *

 **STARFORCE TRIO VS TAURUSFIRE! WAVE BATTLE, RIDE ON!**

TaurusFire: **Ox Tackle!** *Taurus propels himself at the Trio, the flames coming from his vents  & ankle pipes making him faster. The Trio warps away, but the attack plows right through 1/4 of the school! *Detective Copper *he got here when they started talking, and heard everything.*: "Aliens? What's all this about a key? And what do the StarForce Trio have to do with it?"

MegaMan: "Copper, get those kids outta here! They mustn't get caught in the crossfire!" *dodges a tackle from TaurusFire* Copper: "You're still under arrest until you answer my questions, you know! *ushers Luna & Zack into his car, and drives away.*

TaurusFire: **Anger Punch!** *Sends a massive haymaker that nails MegaMan in the legs* HarpNote: "You'll pay for that! **Shock Note! Fortissimo!** *She turns her Shock Note's power to max, and unleashes a hailstorm of electric music notes at TaurusFire, but his armor takes most of the damage for him.*

Rogue: "Laplace, time to break out our new moves!" *Rogue summons his Broadsword, and holds it in his left hand. Laplace flies into his right hand, and turns into a blue, curved scimitar (the sword used by pirates) made of static. It's whole blade is serrated, and emits a deadly aura.* Rogue: "This is the Laplace Blade!"

Rogue: **Spin Blade!** *Rogue disappears, and the Laplace blade comes flying at Taurus. He blocks it, only for it to come back and strike several more times.* TaurusFire: **Taurus Flame!** *He fills the battle field with several pillars of fire, trying to roast our heroes alive!*

Omega-Xis: "This heat is unbelievable! Someone get me a drink or-" MegaMan: "Omega-Xis, that's it! Taurus is weak to water! We need to get him wet!" HarpNote: "The sprinkler system! Someone has to turn it on!" Rogue: "I'll get it!"

*Rogue pulls the fire alarm on the wall, setting off sprinklers all over the school!* TaurusFire: "What have you done?! My fire is out!" Rogue: **Duel Blade Wrath!** (I made it up, an improved form of his SF3 **Blade wrath** , with 2 blades)

*Rogue sends 2 consecutive **Spin Blades** at Taurus from 2 sides at once, while slashing with his broadsword at the same time, making a blade attack from 3 sides, ending with his **Rogue Break** , and Laplace shocking Taurus!*

MegaMan, at the same time, unleashes a **Mega Buster Barrage** , while HarpNote uses **Shock Note - Fortissimo!** TaurusFire can't withstand all 3 attacks, due to earlier damage, and the water weakening him. He falls in defeat.* Taurus: "Mrrrrrr, you may have won now, but I shall return!" *Taurus vanishes, but part of him goes in Bud's Transer.*

 **WAVE BATTLE END! STARFORCE TRIO WINS!**

* * *

 **Vista Point, Echo Ridge, 7:30pm, Sept. 21, Year 222XX**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(We find our Trio in their EM Wave Forms.) Laplace: "Well, Taurus is gone for now, and Luna apologized to Bud." Solo: "Yeah, but now Detective Copper knows that an invasion is coming." MegaMan: "At least now he knows that the FM-ian soldiers are out of his league." HarpNote: "If anything, we could have a chance to reason with him now."

(Copper drives by, and sees them. He parks his car, and runs up to them.) Copper: "Alright you 3, now-" MegaMan: "Stay here, and we'll tell you some things. But nothing personal. We have the planet's safety in top priority."

Copper: "Then what is the 'Andromeda Key'?" Omega-Xis: "Lyra & I stole it from the FM-ians because they thought the space station PEACE was a declaration of war. They were gonna use the Key to activate Andromeda, an EM super weapon that destroys planets. Also, I drained it of all power after I came here, so it's useless!"

Lyra: "However, we don't know the fate of the PEACE's crew. I remember what happened while Omega-Xis does not. Omega-Xis turned all the crew members into living EM waves to save them, and put them in a shuttle orbiting your solar system. Only Omega-Xis can turn people into EM waves like that."

Copper: "What about those 2 weirdoes? Cygnus & Taurus?" HarpNote: "They were FM soldiers, who possessed humans to be like us. Cygnus is AWOL with his host, while Taurus left his host. There are 6 more coming."

Omega-Xis: "After we beat the generals, we need the power to take out King Cepheus himself!" MegaMan: "But he's the FM King! How could we possibly get the power to beat him so he cancels the invasion?"

Omega-Xis: "Long ago, on my birthplace, Planet AM, there were 3 guardians who watched over us. They were the 3 AM-ian Sages: Leo Kingdom, Dragon Sky, & Pegasus Magic, great protectors of my people. When Andromeda destroyed Planet AM, the Sages fled far into deep space. We must find them, and get their power to beat Cepheus."

* * *

 _with Taurus_

"Oh, my aching everything... Wait, Lyra said that the human's weapon was part of a peace offering, but we misinterpreted it... Could it be true?

 _unknown location_

?#1: "So Cygnus  & Taurus failed." ?#2: "We'll show them, crab." ?#3: "You're an annoyance, shrimp." ?#2: "You're a wanted criminal." ?#4: You should cease your bickering." ?#1: "A wise idea, teacher." ?#5: "We could: A- storm the planet en masse, or B- strike at them 1 by 1." ?#6: "Ssssso predictable of you."

(The screen shows silhouettes of 2 floating masks (?#1/Gemini), a crab (?#2/Cancer), a wolf (?#3/Wolf), a crown (?#4/Crown), a pair of Greek scales (?#5/Libra) and a snake (?#6/Ophiucus).

Cepheus: "It matters not. Do whatever it takes. Just bring back the Andromeda Key." (We see a silhouette of a body w/ a crown, but the only features beyond that are a red cape, green outline, an a pair of glowing Red eyes.)

End Ch. 13

* * *

 **And, scene! We see the main couples think on their feelings, and Cepheus gathers his generals! Taurus is thinking on Lyra's words, and The StarForce have reasoned with Detective Copper. Also, I introduced The Laplace Blade! Sorry, but I'm juggling 3 stories now! I may only update each story once a month! Stay Tuned!**

 **Omake: Battleship- StarForce**

 **Omega-Xis *In the control room of a navy battleship made of EM waves & loaded to the teeth with weapons, wearing a Captain's hat*: "There's no way Lyra can get me in here! or I'll eat my own hat!"**

 **Lyra *tries to dive bomb the bridge, only for the cannons to shoot at her. She backs off*: "He actually kept me out."**

 **Omega-Xis: "It worked! I finally repelled that nagging harp!"**

 **Laplace *Wearing a sailor's hat*: "Iceberg, 12 o'clock, Capt!"** _ **'I can't believe he roped me into this.**_ **'**

 **Omega-Xis: "Iceberg, oh please, this isn't even an ocean-"**

 ***The ship's hull is punctured by an EM Wave Iceberg.***

 **Laplace *Jumps ship*: "You know the rules!"**

 **Lyra: "The captain always goes down with the ship!"**

 **Omega-Xis *Hat over his heart*: "Why ME?!"**


	14. Hiatus

Hiatus

I've bitten off more than I could chew, so I will focus on 1 story at a time. Until I finish Remnant of a KeyBlader Book 1, my other fics (except RROAK Spin-off Romances) will be on Hiatus.


End file.
